


Feel My Vibe

by teapotscandal, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor Eren Yeager, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dance Competitions, Dancer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enemies to Lovers, Eren's an arrogant little shit, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fame, Film Industry, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Levi has no problem putting him in his place, Levi is damn flexible, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Music, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Romance, Rutting, Top Eren Yeager, Tsudere Levi, a/b/o dynamics, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapotscandal/pseuds/teapotscandal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: Eren Jaeger swaggered into the studio, twenty minutes late and smelling of sex and Alpha pheromones. He slouched against the doorway and watched as what could only be his instructor move across the floor. When the music stopped, Eren began to clap as he scented the fresh, sweet lilac scent of the Omega in the air. It smelledgood.Levi turned at the sound of clapping and his nostrils flared, eyes narrowing immediately as he took in the appearance of his newest student. The Omega justknewhe hadn't been wrong in his assumptions.Disclaimer: We don't own SNK. We just borrow the boys from time to time... Well all the time really.





	1. Box Step

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from our archives with the same warning applied. Updates will be infrequent for now, just spring cleaning and figuring we might as well share. Hope you all enjoy it as much as we do. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This work is rated mature for graphic depictions of nudity, sexuality, and some content that may be disturbing. Viewer discretion is advised.

Levi was irritated. His newest student was late. Fifteen minutes late when Levi had specifically told his manager that the young man needed to be at least fifteen minutes early for their first session so that they could go over the preliminaries for what was expected and the Omega could show him the stretches. This was why Levi hated working with actors; they were never on time for fucking anything that didn't involve a damn camera and of course it had to be a young new face in the film industry, popular and probably cocky with it and a damned Alpha to boot. God help him...

He huffed as he turned on some music, somewhat upbeat pop music filtering through the studio as he began stretching himself more to relieve the tension in his muscles than any real necessity to limber up. He was wearing tights and a loose top with a wide neck over a spandex undershirt that gave him a wide range of movement. He pulled his right leg up, thigh pressing to his chest, balancing on his other foot, holding the pose for several seconds before he stretched it out and up towards his shoulder. He dropped the leg and repeated the motions with his other before rolling his head on his shoulders and stretching his arms one at a time bent over his head before slipping into a casual movement routine, motions graceful as he let the music guide them. He sighed as the tension ebbed from his body, thoughts drifting idly as he simply let his body move familiarly around the mirrored studio, bare, but wrapped feet silent on the waxed wood flooring.

He was well known, talented and successful as a dancer and instructor. He damn well should be after how many years he'd been at it. He enjoyed it for the most part, but days like this one where he was left impatiently awaiting the arrival of his client made him want to quit instructing altogether. It was worth it for the pay cheque it provided; his lessons weren't cheap, but that didn't mean he enjoyed dealing with the rich and famous. He had no interest in the fame of celebrities and didn't care for their excuses, nor was he forgiving when it came to punctuality and performance. They were asking for his services; they should damn well show up on time and put in the effort required to learn from him, not waste his goddamn time.

Eren Jaeger swaggered into the studio, twenty minutes late and smelling like sex and Alpha pheromones. Wearing a black backwards hat with his ears covered in piercings, a white tank top with the word ‘fuck’ upside down in black lettering, and black loose fitting pants that tightened at the ankle, he watched as what could only be his instructor moved around the floor. When the music stopped, he began to clap as he scented the fresh, sweet lilac scent of the Omega in the air. It smelled _good_.

Levi turned at the sound of clapping and his nostrils flared, eyes narrowing immediately as he took in the appearance of his newest student and he just **knew** he hadn't been wrong in his assumptions.

"You're late," he said coldly, the mercury of his eyes sparking with irritation in direct contrast with the soft scent of lilacs that naturally clung to his skin, more prominent because he had been moving enough to have the finest sheen of perspiration on his body.

Eren smirked and took a few steps closer, his black Adidas scuffing the waxed wood flooring. “And you’re an Omega. My manager neglected to inform me,” he said, looking the man up and down, heat in his gaze. “I’m Eren… And you are?” he asked, holding out his hand in greeting.

Levi blinked slowly once and huffed out a breath through his nose. "Levi Ackerman," he introduced, pursing his lips as he took Eren's hand, "In future, you need to be on time. My time is valuable and if you cannot be punctual, you can look for an instructor that doesn't mind having theirs wasted."

“Oooh commanding,” Eren said with a smile and a wink, “I could get into that.” He swooped down and pressed a kiss to the back of Levi’s hand before he backed up out of slapping distance. Something told him the gesture would not be appreciated. Pulling his arms up to hold behind his head like he was completely innocent, Eren explained, “I got distracted. I’ll do better next time. What’re we doing today?”

Levi's expression darkened, eyes narrowing further at the flirtatious gesture and words and he pulled his hand back only to cross his arms over his chest out of the Alpha's reach. "See that you do," he said with false pleasantness, "As for what we'll be doing today, not as much as I would have liked given that we only have forty, make that thirty five minutes and you are not dressed appropriately. Your manager made mention that you had some experience. What style and what level?"

"Hip hop, breakdancing, and popping. But I was self taught, I've never had a teacher for dance before," Eren said honestly before he looked down at his clothes, pinching his top and pulling it to reveal even more tan skin underneath. "What should I wear then? I just put on clothes I could easily move in... I didn't think there would be a strict dress code." He looked over what Levi was wearing for reference then shook his head vehemently, "No way you're getting me into what you’re wearing."

Levi cocked a hip, his gaze traveling over the outfit, not missing the revelation of toned, tanned skin and he heaved another suffering sigh. Certainly Eren was attractive and obviously the Alpha knew it, but he was going to be sorely disappointed that his charms were going to be ineffective in gaining Levi's forgiveness or his respect.

"You'll wear what I tell you to. Lucky for you, I won't require you to wear leotards or tights. Seeing as I was enlisted to teach you ballroom and salsa, you can start by wearing sweats and a tank top or t-shirt and once you have a grasp of the movements, you should wear something similar to what you would be wearing in the role you would be playing," he explained as he turned around to change out the music to another playlist, something classical beginning to play quietly throughout the studio.

"Alright, you need to stretch first before we do anything else. Follow my lead," he ordered, already beginning a simple set of stretches and warm ups, beginning with arms and moving on to legs, sitting on the floor and spreading them widely, obviously much more flexible than the Alpha. He leaned to one side first, fingers wrapping around his foot.

"Shittttt," Eren hissed, wincing as he tried to copy Levi's movements. "I hate stretching... Always hurts... Can't we just start dancing?" he whined, his tight muscles straining with the exercises.

Levi looked at the Alpha from his near flattened position, his chest against his thigh, "No. It's imperative you stretch before every lesson lest you injure yourself. It will get easier over time," he said as he centered himself and then pressed his chest flush with the floor before pushing himself up onto his feet and moving to assist the other male. He pressed against Eren's back to force the Alpha lower while he attempted to touch his toes as Levi had demonstrated, falling short by several inches. "You may want to take up yoga to assist with flexibility."

"Fuck," Eren grunted, wheezing as he tried to touch his toes as Levi pushed on his back, "You're... Gonna... Break... Me," he said before Levi finally released him and he fell back on the floor. "Owwwwwww," he groaned as he laid out like a star while he kicked his legs trying to shake out the pain.

The Omega rubbed his forehead in exasperation. He certainly had his work cut out for him. "How long do you have before you need to be able to dance?" he asked. Eren's manager had been vague on how many lessons the young man would require and given the state of him, Levi didn't think one hour twice a week was going to cut it if the timeline was shorter than six months.

"Mm couple weeks before the audition. It's not like they expect me to be a professional like you... My manager thought it was stupid that I wanted lessons... How the fuck am I supposed to act like a ballroom dancer if I've never actually done ballroom dancing before though?" he said, sitting up and looking at Levi. "I know I'm shit. I've never had any training. Do you think it's stupid too then? ‘Cause I can find someone else. If I'm gonna do something I'm going to do it right," he said, staring at Levi blankly, waiting for the man's answer.

Levi's eyes widened slightly at the proclamation. Maybe Eren deserved just a tiny sliver of respect. "That's actually very... Dedicated of you. I think I can have you at at least an adequate level by then, but it's going to require at least four lessons weekly, two one hour and two two hour sessions in order to have both dance styles at an appropriate level for what you're asking. Will that be possible for you?" he asked, stepping closer to the Alpha and offering him a hand up from the floor, intending to at least show the other male the proper form for the ballroom waltz he was going to teach him.

Eren frowned, but took Levi's hand and pulled himself up. "This is my career. Can't get to where I am by just being sexy as fuck. I've put a lot of fucking work into this, so I'm not going to show up to this audition looking like a fool." Eren pressed his hands to his back and leaned, cracking his spine and rolling his shoulders to loosen up. He figured since they were up from the floor they were finally getting down to business. "Yeah I can do that. This role is entirely what I'm focused on right now so I'll have to make it possible."

Levi inclined his head, "Alright, that means no more _distractions_ then. Now, here for the first form... I'm assuming you would be leading so, you place one hand here," he instructed, taking one of the Alpha's hands and placing it around his rib cage in support, his posture straight and poised, "And you take my other hand, here." He held Eren's other hand aloft nearly level with their shoulders while he laid his other on the Alpha's shoulder.

"Huh," Eren said, holding the position, naturally making him stand up straighter, as his thumb unconsciously started to swipe over Levi's back. "This is actually kind of hard to hold. I read up on some of this shit before I came so since I'm leading... I don't know if I have the theory right, but I'm kinda your anchor and I gotta hold this the whole time?" Eren rambled, looking at the pose and trying to mirror Levi's straight form. His fingers simultaneously flexed in Levi's grip and on the Omega’s back as he tried to get used to the position.

"Yes," Levi affirmed, "Don't look down, but right at me and you step forward with your left leg first then sidestep with the right and back with the left and so on, I'll show you turns next lesson," he instructed, staring directly at the Alpha in front of him, ignoring the ticklish touch of Eren's thumb at his ribs intently, refusing to draw attention to it as he inhaled in preparation. "On my count," he said as he listened to the music, picking the perfect moment to begin.

Levi counted down and Eren took the first step, immediately looking down and dropping his elbow for fear of stepping on Levi's feet. Levi stopped and corrected him, pulling his arm up and reminding him to keep his head up. With the next step, he did the same thing and Levi barked at him to keep position. When Eren made the third step, he managed to keep everything up, but his eyes were pointed down still trying to look at his feet. "Fucking shit," he muttered, struggling to hold the position and remember which way he was stepping.

Levi sighed, "Eyes on mine," he reminded for what felt like the hundredth time, adjusting his grip on Eren's hand and shoulder. "Relax, take a breath and start again," he said, fingers absently rubbing the back of the Alpha's neck and shoulder to relieve the unnecessary tension, "Will it help if I keep count for you?" They didn't have a whole lot of time left for the lesson and he wanted Eren to at least have the first steps down, but they weren't going to get there if the Alpha didn't relax.

Eren hissed in frustration and dropped the hold completely, stepping away from Levi and dry washing his face. “I can’t relax and hold my breath at the same time! You need to stop smelling so good. I can’t concentrate at all!” he said, glaring at his instructor like it was Levi’s fault he was doing so shitty.

The Omega blinked once, twice, three times and his lips pursed into a thin unimpressed line. "You can't be serious," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking a hip. "You're going to have to get over it. What if your partner in the film smells good?"

Eren scowled, stomped his feet, pulled at his hair, then immediately shook himself out after his mini tantrum. Stepping back to Levi, he lifted them both into the perfect hold, blasting the man with his own scent of spicy cinnamon and amber, then completed the steps, glaring into the shorter man's eyes the entire time. Anger was a good motivational tool for Eren.

A small smile curled on the Omega's lips as he met the angry glare of forest eyes, his own half lidded as the scent of the Alpha flared up around them and a light blush dusted his cheeks, though both reactions were completely instinctive in response to the overly strong scent and they were the _only_ reactions as the rest of his body fell into the familiar movements of the dance without conscious thought.

When they'd completed the whole set of steps, he stepped out of Eren's hold and inclined his head, amusement swimming in the snowy mercury of his irises as he asked sweetly, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I'll show you hard," Eren muttered to himself, standing with his arms crossed and still silently seething. His scent took over the entire room, blocking out the Omega's, and Eren sincerely hoped it made Levi in some form uncomfortable.

Levi's nose wrinkled in an almost cute expression of disgust and he shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Stop that," he ordered before he was stepping over to turn off the still soothing classical music, bending over further to turn off the speakers as well. "You can leave now. I have another class to teach in a half hour and I'm going to have to air out the studio to rid it of your stink. You'll make my dancers uncomfortable. Come back for another lesson tomorrow at seven am. I'll open early for you, so you'd better not be late again," he called as he straightened back up, adjusting his clothing idly.

Eren watched Levi bend, noting the supple curve of the dancer's plump ass then his face snapped up when he heard the time. "Seven am? What the flying fuck? Who the hell wakes up that early?" he asked with exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

Levi snorted, "I wake up at five every morning, seven is hardly early. I thought you were dedicated. Dedication means less beauty sleep _princess_ , so you might want to go to bed early. I don't have any other time available in the next few days and you need all the practice you can get if you hope to be prepared for your audition," he said, moving about to open curtains and windows to let the room breathe for the half an hour before his next class began.

Once he'd finished, he opened one of the mirrored panels to retrieve a long fitted crimson coat and slipped it on over his clothing, tying it at the waist before he slipped on the dark flats he'd worn for the day, intending to run out and get a coffee while he had a moment. He looked at Eren expectantly as he closed the mirrored door.

"Fine," Eren growled, stomping towards the door to leave the studio. "Do you _have_ to make this harder for me?" he asked, just as he was about to leave, "I thought dancing was supposed to be fun."

Levi followed after the Alpha, locking the door behind them as he answered, "Oh, it **is** fun... For me," he said pleasantly, "Maybe with a little more practice and a healthy amount of discipline, it'll be fun for you too." A impish smile curved his lips and he turned to lead the way down the stairs and out to the sidewalk with confident grace and a sway to his gait that was a product of years spent dancing.

“Doubt it,” Eren growled, unable to tear his gaze away from the graceful movements of his teacher even though Levi's personality irritated the shit out of him. When they reached outside, Eren stood awkwardly looking down the street. “I guess this is where we part? See you tomorrow?” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Levi glanced back at the Alpha, "Yes, bright and early and I'll expect you to be wearing more appropriate clothing and not come in smelling like **distraction**. Have a good night Eren," he bid in farewell, raising one hand in a lazy wave as he looked both ways before tucking his hands into his coat pockets and jogging across the street towards his favourite café without another backwards glance.

Eren snorted and rolled his eyes as the Omega crossed the street. He waved back then made his own way home, dreading tomorrow's practise and not only because it was scheduled so early.

Once home for the night, Levi was curled up on his sofa with a glass of wine in one hand and a magazine in his other while soft jazz music played as background noise. Periodically taking sips of the dark burgundy alcohol and flipping pages in the modern dance magazine idly while his mind wandered back over his day. It had been a long one and his newest student had been the only real hiccough in his usual routine. It wasn't really a bad thing per se, though he certainly could have done without the tardiness and the attitude the Alpha had given him. At least the young man had his looks; he certainly seemed to have a nice body from what Levi had seen.

Levi's eyes widened at the thought that filtered through his mind unbidden and shook his head vehemently. Nope, not even maybe... That was enough wine for the night, _clearly_. He set the magazine on his coffee table and poured the last of the wine in his glass down the drain in the kitchen before rinsing the stemless glass and putting it in the dishwasher. He then made his way to his bathroom, washed his face, took his birth control, brushed his teeth and was in bed before ten o'clock. Same as every other night.


	2. Step Ball Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello duckies, we're currently working on a bunch of things, particularly our request fic and the fic we are entering in the Ereri Bigbang this year, so please be patient with us. We will eventually have updates for all our works, but we can only write so fast and of course life likes to fuck with our schedules, but hey, at least we're working on them, even if it is slowly. So anyway, here's an update for this one and there will be an update for our other fic "Through the Tall Grass" tomorrow to tide you all over. And hopefully we'll have some others for next weekend. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and patience! It's appreciated! As always, comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged. 
> 
> Also if you haven't please check us out on tumblr for extra goodies and info or just to message us personally if you'd like.
> 
> [ @teapotscandal](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ @xandiepandie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xandiepandie-blog)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Sleep was restless for Levi that night, more so than it generally was and morning came way too damn early and he wasn't even sure why. He had the oddest feeling that he'd dreamed about something out of the ordinary, but couldn't recall what. He ate his usual breakfast of hemp hearts, chia and cranberry cereal in almond milk with a cup of green tea before he showered and brushed his teeth.

He dressed in a similar outfit to the day before, dark grey leggings, equally dark spandex undershirt with a soft billowy royal blue scoop necked shirt and matching flats, pulled on his coat and off he went to his studio. He cursed the morning traffic as he sat in the backseat of the taxi. He would make it to the studio, but he would not have time to get a coffee first.

Eren was so annoyed with Levi, he had set his alarm for five thirty to get up, do his morning routine and decided on wearing a tight black t-shirt, grey sweats, and a green over-sized hoodie because it was cold out. He arrived forty five minutes early for practise and he even managed to grab two coffees. Of course, he didn't get Levi coffee because he liked the Omega, oh no. Eren was a gentleman and it would be rude to show up without one for someone else, so in his sleepy haze, he’d purchased two.

When he arrived at the studio, he made it up the stairs and noticed immediately that he'd beaten the man there. Eren would have jumped for joy, but he was too tired so he sat himself down in front of the door and waited. As time went on, his body became heavier and heavier, so he slumped down and curled around the heat of the coffees and drifted off to sleep.

Levi strode quickly up the block to his studio, stilling abruptly and blinking when he was met with the sight of the brunette Alpha slouched against the wall at the top of the stairs, two coffee cups situated next to his curled form. The Omega couldn't help, but chuckle at the scene. Obviously Eren had taken his words to heart and arrived extra early for their lesson and fallen asleep like a little kid.

He nudged the young man with his foot, "Hey, it's time to wake up princess," he said in a teasing tone as he dug the studio keys out of his coat pocket.

Eren groaned and sat up, his eyes half closed like he was struggling to keep them open. "Early... Painful," Eren muttered as he winced when his joints popped angrily. His green eyes opened more to glare up at Levi and how chipper the man seemed to be for the time of morning. "Hah... I beat you," he said half-heartedly, before he stood up and grabbed the coffees, taking a liberal sip out of his own.

"You'll get used to it," the shorter male replied idly as he unlocked the glass studio door and pulled it open, gesturing for the Alpha to proceed him. "You must have come extra early in order to beat me here. Trying to show me up or something?" He said as he followed Eren inside, pocketing the keys once again and loosening the tie on his coat absently with one hand while he flipped on the lights with the other, the alluring, soft scent of lilacs wafting around him as he moved.

"Yes... And I did. So, like I said. Hah," Eren said, brightening up a bit at the thought of his victory over Levi. He took another liberal gulp of his coffee then realized he was still holding the extra cup. Awkwardly, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to figure out how to offer it without offering it. "Um... They accidentally gave me two coffees... Want one?" Eren asked, looking away from Levi, feeling his face start to heat up from embarrassment.

The Omega rolled his eyes and shook his head a little at Eren's response as he opened the same mirrored closet from the day before and hung his coat up, leaving it open as he stepped back out. He raised his brows when the Alpha offered him the second coffee he was holding and hesitated only a second or two before he accepted it, "Thank you. I didn't have time to stop for one myself this morning."

"You can put your sweater in the closet and start stretching while I set up the music," he suggested though it was more of a command than anything. He sipped at the coffee as he sauntered over to the tablet and plugged in the speakers.

"Yeah... Well it's black like your heart," Eren said, then pulled off his gigantic hoodie to reveal the tight black shirt underneath and put it away in the closet. He was an Alpha, and he put on muscle like one, which was probably why he was so inflexible. The more muscle mass you put on, the less flexible you became.

"Mhm, just as cold too," the Omega quipped in response from across the studio where he was fiddling with the tablet's settings and scrolling through music, sipping the lukewarm brew from the cardboard cup absently.

Eren ignored Levi and stood in the middle of the studio to stare at himself in the mirror, admiring all the work he had put into his physique at the gym. Before Levi could catch him though, he bent over to try and touch his toes with a groan. As he bent, the smooth tan skin of his back was revealed when his shirt rode up. Why did stretching hurt so bad? Maybe he should take up yoga like Levi had suggested.

Levi looked up from playlist at the reflection of the Alpha in the mirrored wall panels when Eren groaned and unconsciously stared for several long seconds in which his scent flared slightly in appreciation without his conscious consent. His eyes widened when sudden realization dawned on him and he could feel heat in his cheeks as he quickly averted his gaze back to the tablet, swiftly picking out the playlist they would be using for their lesson and mentally cursing his body. His heat was in two weeks, on schedule as per usual, so there was no excuse for the sudden interest he found in the Alpha. Eren was nowhere near his ideal, well maybe he was physically, but...

He shook his head to erase the treacherous thoughts from his mind and hurriedly finished off the coffee so that he could begin his own set of stretches, a much more intense routine than Eren's since he would be doing a lot more than just the lesson in beginner ballroom with the other male during his day. He repeated the process from the day before when he'd been waiting for the Alpha to show up and forced himself not to admire the toned tanned male again. He definitely didn't want Eren to get the wrong idea.

Eren finished up his sloppy set of stretches, oblivious to his instructors stare, but was still feeling tight, so he jumped a bit trying to loosen up. "Hey Levi," he said, calling to the man who was in the middle of his own stretches, "Can we put on some pop music? Just so I can move around and get warmer? It's fucking freezing in here."

Levi gave the Alpha a look that clearly said he was busy. "Go ahead then, You're perfectly capable of operating a tablet I assume. There's a pop warm up list just above the one we'll be using," he said as he leaned to the side, bent at the waist to keep his torso vertical as he stretched his left leg more or less parallel to his body, toes pointed towards the ceiling while he balanced on the ball of his other foot, left arm wrapped around his leg while his other hand was poised at his waist.

Eren stared for a moment at the interesting pose Levi was in then shook his head and went to the tablet. He frowned as he looked through the playlist, not liking anything, then finally coming across a song he liked; [Promises by Skrillex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmIqfhr0L50).

Walking out into the center of the studio once again, he bounced to the sound of the music, then started jumping, eyes closed as he listened to it. When the beat dropped, his arms flew out beside him and he began a complicated popping routine, every small movement of his body in time with the bass. This was the kind of music Eren could really dance to, and this was the kind of dance he excelled in; no rules to remember, just precision and dedication. A grin spread across his face as he began to do more and more difficult moves.

Levi continued his stretching absently, body moving through the familiar routine without much conscious thought as his gaze settled on the Alpha. He watched him move with intent interest. Well, the young man certainly hadn't been lying about his skill in the particular style he was performing. Even self taught, the movements were interesting, unique, raw, but certainly not unskilled or sloppy.

He hummed to himself. It was no wonder Eren seemed to struggle with the much stiffer propriety of classical ballroom, but Levi thought that from the way he moved, he'd have a much easier time with the salsa they would be moving on to.

"Not bad," he said as he silently stepped closer to the other male, coming to stand a few paces away rather than across the room, finished his stretches for the moment.

The song faded out and Eren stood still, his chest rising and falling as a light sheen of sweat shined on his forehead from the effort. He looked back at Levi with a real smile, feeling better and more awake after working the tension from his limbs through practised movements. Lifting the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face, he said, "I'm all warm now! Bring on the ballroom!" Eren punched the air in front of him and gave a lazy high kick like he was ready to fight some monster.

Levi pursed his lips in order to keep the smile that wanted to surface from spreading over his mouth at the ridiculous gestures the Alpha was performing now that he'd finished his dancing. The Omega turned to set the music back to the classical waltz before he was stepping up to the other male, already poised in the stiff position.

Once they'd managed to get through the simple routine of steps several times smoothly, Levi began teaching Eren the turns. By the time their session was ending, they'd successfully run through the entire dance with minor missteps and certainly it was still far too sloppy, but it was phenomenally better than it could be.

***

Eren's next lesson was for once in the afternoon at 1 pm, so the Alpha didn't have to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. He was getting used to getting up early, but it was nice every now and then to sleep in later then 5:30 am. Of course his entourage of friends weren't too happy that the Alpha had been blowing off his usual partying, but he couldn't manage to stay up drinking all night if he wanted to actually learn anything at his morning lessons. 

After he got out of the shower, he had a quick protein shake for lunch and threw on a pair of grey sweats hanging low on his hips to show off his white Calvin Klein briefs. He gathered his belongings as he looked up the forecast, smiling that it was going to be hot and sunny for the rest of the day and decided to throw on his runners to get a good session of cardio before dancing.

It was a fifteen kilometre run to Levi's studio, so by the time he walked up the stairs passing a gaggle of adolescent Omegas dressed in tights and tutus at the water fountain, he was covered in a thick sheen of sweat that glistened over his shirtless torso. He shot the group a flirtatious wink that resulted in loud gasps and giggles but he continued to saunter by, eyeing Levi's tiny form in the studio instructing a student. “Hey Levi,” Eren called as he entered, a bright smile on his face, “I'm early today! It's really nice out!” 

The raven haired Omega didn’t look directly at Eren when the Alpha greeted him, though he could see him in the mirror as he assisted one of his current students, his hands on her belly and back respectively as he adjusted her posture and balanced her. He nodded with satisfaction, giving the young teenaged girl a small encouraging smile before he turned his head slightly to answer the Alpha’s greeting, still not looking directly at him. He knew how good Eren looked, windswept and dressed casually, perspiration slick on his tanned skin and Levi did not need the young man to know just how attractive he found it. And the scent of him... “I could have guessed. Go open the windows. You stink _Alpha,_ ” he ordered, though there was no real malice in his tone, his own scent pleasant and somewhat alluring in the space around him, but muted by sheer force of will as the back of his neck and ears burned. The dreams he’d been having lingered in the back of his mind and he desperately refused to acknowledge them, uncertain if they were encouraged by the Alpha’s presence or if they were further encouraging his own base attraction to the younger male. It had to be so difficult because his heat was only days away now. It was Friday and his heat would begin the following Monday or Tuesday most likely; it wasn’t so hard to blame his inability to quell his interest in the Alpha on the curse of his dynamic.

Eren's bright smile immediately dropped into a scowl, throwing his hands in the air and rolling his eyes dramatically as he stomped towards the windows to open them. “Such a goddamn buzzkill,” Eren muttered as he opened the last window then dug in his backpack to pull out his shirt. Leaning against a wall, he pouted, using the shirt as a makeshift towel to dry his sweat, not noticing that all the Omegas in the room were staring at him blatantly and ignoring their lesson. 

Levi finally turned to properly look at the Alpha when he had had to repeat himself three times before his student had finally snapped her attention back to him with a bright red face. He clapped his hands sharply, sending the group scrambling to find their places to go through the routine for their upcoming midwinter recital. They all remained flustered, whispering, giggling, and blushing as budding Omegan scents rose in the air. They smelled dewy and underdeveloped since the class was made up of young teens, most only presented for perhaps a few years, and all of them looking the handsome young Alpha's way. Levi heaved a sigh.

"Don't be such a brat... And put a shirt on for God's sake, you're distracting my whole class," he commanded as he strode over to the younger male purposefully, his own scent much stronger, sweet and just a hint spicy, a mix of irritation and interest that he was unable to properly quell. His own cheeks were flushed, but he ignored the heat in them and tried to keep his gaze on Eren's face, though his eyes wandered a handful of times before he caught himself. The Alpha was just so... He didn't even have words. Infuriatingly attractive and god damn overconfident.

Eren's mouth opened in outrage. “I'm not even doing anything!” he protested, crossing his arms over his torso in defiance, “I’m literally just standing here minding my own business… And it's hot. I'll pass out from heat exhaustion if I have to put on my shirt.” Eren knew he was being dramatic, but he didn't care. He was actually boiling and the thought of another layer of clothes in this stuffy studio filled to the brim with Omegas made him want to jump out the window. The Alpha had actually been breathing only through his mouth, preferring not to scent tiny Omegas barely past their first heat. But when Levi drew near, he unconsciously scented him, not having enough self discipline to pass up a chance at smelling Levi's mature and delicious natural aroma. It was addictive. 

The Alpha's eyes widened almost comically and flashed yellow at the subtle taste of something he never thought Levi would emit; interest. His scowl instantly lifted to a smirk, eyes now wandering up and down Levi's tight little body with extreme precision, soaking in every tight muscle and soft curve. It was so satisfying, a small growl of approval rumbled in his chest unbidden and his scent filled the air around them full of desire. “As a matter of fact,” he said lowly, glancing to the side to see Levi's students eavesdropping on their conversation as they went about their steps, “You look a little _hot_ yourself…” He took a step forward to tug on the loose hoop neck shirt Levi was wearing then leaned closer to inhale even more of the delicious scent of want coming off of Levi. “Maybe you should take off some of those layers so that you're more… Comfortable… Wouldn't want you to pass out either.” He leaned back to smile devilishly at Levi, waiting for the Omega’s response. 

Levi's nostrils flared, scenting the thick spike of desire from the Alpha as it flared up around the both of them and his eyes dilated briefly before they narrowed when the younger male stepped into his space. The tone of the words and the implications behind them made an unwarranted heat curl in his belly, anxious and yearning. He abruptly realized how thick his own scent had become and scowled. He had no business wanting the cocky little shit. No matter how attractive he may find him physically, their personalities so obviously were not a match... Certainly not...

He smacked Eren's hand away from him belatedly, forcibly refusing to acknowledge the lapse in his reaction time and the blush he could feel crawling down his throat and over his chest. "Enough. I'll be doing no such thing. If you can't be appropriate and professional, and put a damn shirt on in front of my students, you can wait outside until this class is finished. And stop looking at me like that, this is a dance studio, not a strip club," he hissed, leaning in closer though he shouldn't have because it only made the heat in his belly ache and coil tighter despite what he'd said.

Eren just chuckled, smirk turning into a genuine smile. “Calm down! I was just teasing you,” Eren said, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh even harder at Levi's contradiction. He could tell just by the Omega’s body language that he was desirable to Levi even though his words remained scathing. “Tell you what, as an apology, let me take you out,” Eren said, sounding like he had suddenly just thought of the idea even though the thought of dating Levi had been on his mind since they first met, “We could go for a drink… Or coffee, tea. Whatever you want to do!” Eren was sincerely smiling at Levi, cheeks now turning a bright red colour in his own embarrassment. The room immediately erupted into gasps and giggles, all the Omegas in the studio suddenly cheering Eren on although the sound of breaking hearts could also be heard below the cheer. Eren paid them no mind though, caught in staring into Levi's eyes with big puppy dog eyes, pleading for the man to say yes. “You know what! If l you say yes, I'll even put on my shirt and stop interrupting your class… And I'll even promise to never show up shirtless again!” he added eagerly, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation, “C’mon! Please please please say yes! Pretty please with a cherry on top? You're students are even rooting for me!”

The Omega closed his eyes briefly, his expression pinched, not at all pleased to be cornered in this way, but weighing the merits of actually agreeing to Eren's terms. It might be worth it for the future and it wasn't as if simply going for coffee or something equally as mundane would mean he had to share any further intimacy with the Alpha, though if he were being honest, his body didn't seem all that averse to it. He inwardly shook his head, blew out a sigh, opened his eyes again and gave a single curt nod. "Fine, but don't get your hopes up. I'm only agreeing so that you won't disrupt my classes any further," he said, though a part of him that he chose to vehemently ignore was saying something entirely different.

Eren's jaw dropped in shock. "R-Really?" he stuttered. There was no part of him that actually thought Levi would accept. "Really really really?" he asked again, his voice filling with excitement and exuberance as he bounced on his feet. When Levi gave him a small nod, Eren jumped up and punched the air with a loud yell of triumph before he swooped down and picked Levi up by the waist to swing him around through the air above him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he said, his voice full of happiness before he put the man down gently and started running around the studio, jumping skipping and hopping as he hooped and hollered triumphantly. The other Omegas in the studio were also cheering, giving him high fives as he ran three laps in total.

Levi grumbled under his breath and righted his hair and clothing as the Alpha ran laps about the studio like an overzealous puppy. God help him, what had he done? Perhaps he was having some sort of midlife crisis, some sort of temporary insanity that impeded his better judgement, he mused darkly. Though when he looked at the Alpha, he could quite clearly see the genuine excitement and giddiness his acceptance of the young man's proposal had inspired, could practically taste it in his scent and it was almost pleasant. But only almost...

"Alright, settle down and put your damn shirt on before I change my mind," he called, embarrassed and unadmittedly endeared by the Alpha's antics. Maybe Eren could be a little cute sometimes... Maybe…

"Yes sir!" Eren said, scrambling to stand in front of Levi, smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. He threw on the t-shirt he’d discarded next to his bag on, flexing unintentionally as he pulled it over his head. The tee was snug, stretched flatteringly across his built chest and large biceps and hugged his abdomen perfectly. Eren had his own personal shopper and they tailored all his clothes so that every piece fit his body perfectly. His hair was all over the place from putting on the shirt, so he lifted his hand to run it through the strands, but it only made it look even more teased. Eren naturally had a just fucked looking hairstyle so he never really had to do much with it anyway. 

"What are we doing today?" he asked, his scent filled with eager excitement, happy to just be close to Levi. If he had a tail it would be wagging right at that moment. Eren didn't realize it right then, but he was totally screwed. He hadn't even realized he had a crush on Levi until he reacted so intensely just because the Omega had accepted a date. It kind of just snuck up on him, making him look like a complete and utter dork, blushing and fidgeting under Levi's steely gaze.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, trying not to look at Eren while also discreetly appreciating the attractive Alpha. He shook his head and waved Eren off, "Just go stretch while I finish up this class and stop stinking up the place, will you."

Eren visibly deflated, smile falling off of his face as he averted his eyes giving Levi a small nod. Now that the Omegas exasperation was noticed, Eren couldn't help but feel like Levi actually didn't want to go on the date after all, which made him feel hurt and cranky. Why the hell would Levi get his hopes up just to crush him down? That seemed kind of heartless. 

Turning his back on the Omega, he walked to the other end of the studio, as far away as possible so that the Omega wouldn't be bothered by Eren’s “stink”. Maybe after class he'd just tell Levi to forget it, he thought as he began his stretching routine. It may wound his pride, but he wouldn't go out with someone who didn't want to go out with him. That was just a waste of his time. Eren's frown was even deeper by the time he finished stretching, now just sitting on the wood floor as he watched Levi finish up his class. 

Levi sighed in relief as the last of the giggly teens left his studio and he moved across the room to close a majority of the windows, telling himself he was doing it to keep the impending chill out. It certainly wasn't because he wanted to trap Eren's pleasant scent inside the room now that they were alone. When he'd finished, he turned towards the Alpha, finally noticing the dejected demeanour that had taken over the younger male's posture and was seeping into the scent that had been so warm and inviting only minutes earlier. And he felt the sharp sting of guilt as he realized he might have been too harsh in what he'd said. It was just so damn embarrassing and in front of his students no less.

He took a few steps towards the Alpha, biting his lip awkwardly, uncertain as to how to amend what he'd said. Or even what exactly it was that had the Alpha looking so upset in the first place. Eren might have been over confident and cocky, but it wasn't as if Levi hated him, not really, and he found it difficult to see him looking so forlorn, finding he much preferred that smirk and self assured attitude over what he was currently seeing. He hadn't thought Eren would take whatever this was so seriously. He hadn't thought that the Alpha had any real attachment to him, let alone a sincere desire for anything more than the obvious. He'd clearly thought wrong. 

He blew out a heavy breath, rustling his long fringe, his scent turning consoling unconsciously as he watched the other male. "Hey, you ready to get started? If we get through the ballroom without a hitch today, I'll let you take me out to dinner tonight," he finally offered, changing his own original plan to simply go for coffee or something, hoping to at the very least entice his most infuriating and unadmittedly fascinating student back to his usual persistent and determined bratty self.

“You don't have to go… I can tell you don't want to go out on the date,” Eren said, a slight pout on his lip as he looked up at Levi through his eyelashes from where he was seated. “You should have just said no. I would have put my shirt on either way you know,” he added, getting up and avoiding Levi's gaze once again as his cheeks flamed in embarrassment. 

The Omega’s brows pinched together and he ran pale fingers through his hair unconsciously as another pang of guilt washed through him in response to Eren’s words, realizing belatedly how his words had sounded. Eren wasn’t entirely wrong, but he wasn’t entirely right in his assumption either. Levi did not want to go on the date on mere principal, but he could not deny that now that he had agreed, he was a little curious to know what it would be like to go out with the Alpha just the once. Maybe Eren would surprise him.

“I don’t date, but I wouldn’t have agreed if I didn’t want to, at least a little,” he said, looking down as his cheeks flamed further and pretending to brush out wrinkles from his clothing, trying to regain his usual composure, continuing with far less bite than his usual snark, “So you’d better take me somewhere decent for dinner or I won’t agree again. Now quit sulking brat and dance with me.”

Finally looking at Levi, Eren cocked his head and watched Levi speak and fidget. At Levi's command, Eren’s pout lifted into a small but cautious smile, completely enamoured with the cuteness of the Omega. “I think you're the only person in the world that can insult me regularly and still be absolutely adorable,” he admitted, hand lifting to rub the back of his neck, looking at Levi through his eyelashes. Eren's face burned even more as his scent became pleasant again, adding, “Well, hopefully the date will be decent so that I can convince you to go on another…” His voice trailed off as Eren lifted his arms to place his hand on Levi's hip and the other in Levi's hand so that they could begin his lesson.

Levi's silvery blue eyes flickered over Eren's face, met his vibrant green briefly, flushed visibly (even the tips of his ears were hot) and he looked away again, settling his gaze on the Alpha's broad chest instead. "Hopefully," he said, sounding a bit breathless as his body instinctively fell into position and his hands found their places almost eagerly, fingertips unconsciously kneading at the taller male's neck. His scent spiked with interest and embarrassment, hopeful because regardless of what he may say, he was hoping just a little that it went well, that Eren would be different than the Alphas that came before him, that there might be more dates to follow. He cleared his throat and managed to sound a bit scolding though there was a playful quality to it that Eren seemed to draw out of him, "And don't call me adorable."

“Then what should I say to compliment you?” Eren asked, voice filled with a touch of amusement beneath the low seductive growl of desire. “Cute? Handsome? Smoking hot? Gorgeous?” he listed as he took the first step, leading Levi backwards as they began their waltz. “Oh I know!” he said with a crooked smirk, leaning closer to Levi's ear as he dipped the Omega low, “How about I call you the most beautiful Omega I've met here in Hollywood… No! Actually the most beautiful person I have ever met in my entire life!” He stayed holding Levi up in their dipped position as Eren stared into Levi's shocked silver eyes, his own green now glowing yellow in Alpha dominance full of unabashed honesty. “I learned how to dip properly with YouTube,” Eren said, lifting them up to finish with twirling Levi around. “I thought I'd surprise you with it!” he added with a bright smile.

Levi was definitely surprised, though in retrospect he shouldn't have been. Eren had been determined from the start, had proven more than once how capable he could be when it suited him. He should've know Eren would take the initiative in learning something on his own if for no other reason than to prove to Levi he could. It shouldn't have been as endearing or as attractive a quality as Levi found it to be. "Not bad Alpha," he said in a low tone, batting his lashes at Eren and giving the soft strands at his nape a rough playful tug. "How about you just start by calling me by name and we'll see how things go, _Eren_ ," he finished after a moment, watching the Alpha through his dark lashes, lips curled at one corner before he slipped away from Eren to change the music to another waltz paced a bit faster than what they'd used so far. He pretended he wasn't watching the other male through mirrors as he scrolled through the music.

Eren's eyes widened at Levi’s use of his first name instead of some variation of brat or kid. It did something to him, hearing the Omega purr his name, forcing the Alpha to bite his lip as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even further. A big toothy smile broke out on his face when he thought that Levi wasn't looking, fist pumping the air and dancing around like the dork he was and went great lengths to hide. It was bad for business to be the adorable best friend; that wasn't how you got lead roles. No, Eren needed to be calm, cool, and seductive to land the interesting roles that also came with a hefty salary which wasn't so bad. 

Levi shook his head, a smile ghosting across his mouth, eyes soft and liquid as he watched Eren’s little victory dance through the reflection. It was those odd glimpses that made him curious about Eren, about what more there was to the Alpha; he wasn’t what he appeared to be. If that was the case, Levi wanted to know just who he was if not the face he wore in public. Just as Levi was different in private, softer and unguarded in the safe spaces he’d made for himself. If Eren became something to him, would he invite him to those places? He wasn’t sure if he wanted that or if he was comfortable or not with the idea of it, but he pushed it aside. It was only one date; if it went well, maybe there would be more. If not, there wouldn’t be. Either way, if Eren was genuine in his interest, he would be willing to wait as long as Levi wanted. It’d been a long time since he’d given anyone a chance, not keen on repeating mistakes of the past. But, watching the honest elation in the Alpha’s pretty eyes, Levi thought, Eren might just be worth the gamble… They’d just have to see how things went and somehow Levi found himself looking forward to finding out.


	3. Classic Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another update for this fun little fic. It's been so entertaining writing it. XD Thanks as always for all the support and comments, kudos, etc. 
> 
> Check us out on tumblr for goodies and update info.
> 
> [ @teapotscandal](http://teapotscandal.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ @xandiepandie-blog](http://xandiepandie-blog.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi was impressed with Eren’s performance by the time they finished the lesson and practice. Eren had improved at an impeccable rate over the past few sessions and the Omega was confident that they would be able to move on to the salsa within another session or two. When they had finished, as promised, Levi agreed to go to dinner with Eren that evening. He gave Eren his phone number and received the Alpha’s in return and told Eren he would meet him back at the studio at half past six. Eren argued he could pick him up from home, but Levi remained firm, saying that he would consider it if there was to be a second date after the first one. And he didn’t say, but he hoped it was enough incentive for Eren to work for that second date, because Levi found he might just not be as adverse to the notion of dating the actor as he had been. He wanted to get to know him better, maybe more if he liked what he learned.

After Eren’s lesson, he had three others, and all of them went smoothly for which he was grateful because after the Alpha had bid him farewell, Levi hadn’t been much able to think of anything else. He closed up the studio at four-thirty and went home to shower and prepare for his date, arriving back at his studio at quarter after six. He was wearing a dark navy, fitted coat with double breasted tarnished brass buttons and cinched at his waist with a matching belt. It fell to just passed his knees and, accompanied by a plush cream knitted scarf, obscured what he was wearing beneath quite nicely, only his charcoal slim-fitted jeans and zippered black matte ankle boots properly visible. He buried his hands in his pockets and tried to ignore the nervous fluttering of anticipatory anxiety in his gut as he waited in the chill of the doorway for Eren to arrive. 

Rounding the corner, Eren almost body checked Levi into the sidewalk but he was able to change his trajectory at the last minute to avoid taking out his date. “Hey,” Eren breathed with a relieved smile before he lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Sorry about that… I thought you'd wait inside since it's so cold out…” The Alpha was wearing a black leather jacket over a grey hoodie, blue jeans ripped at the knees, a black baseball cap, white sneakers, and a large pair of black aviators. From far away, no one would be able to tell who he was; he did not want any press bothering them on their date. Lowering his sunglasses, Eren looked Levi up and down as a frown started to form on his lips then. “You look cold,” he said, biting his lower lip with concern, “Do you need to go grab another layer? I don't want you to freeze the whole evening…” Before Levi could answer, Eren's eyes widened and he began to backtrack, “Not to say you don't look amazing, ‘cause seriously, you look… _wow_...” In that moment, Eren was glad that most of his face was covered so that Levi couldn't see how brightly he was blushing. How was he already a mess not even five minutes into their date? The Alpha liked to think he was cool and suave normally; but in Levi's presence he regressed into a stuttering teenager. It was hell, but it was worth it. 

Levi chuckled breathily, a smoky plume escaping into the air from his mouth with the sound, looking Eren over, ears and cheeks flushed from the autumn chill warming a bit further in response to the Alpha's stumbling compliment. "I'm fine brat," he assured amusedly and he was. With his heat approaching in just a few days, his body temperature was already running a few degrees hotter than usual and he wasn't uncomfortable in the brisk evening air. 

His scent wafted around him pleasantly, not at all uninviting as he appreciated the other male in return, though he had to admit the sunglasses and hat were disappointingly obscuring his handsome face and uniquely vibrant green eyes. Yes, he'd noticed the Alpha's eyes... After all he'd spent a number of lessons staring into them as they danced together. "Do you generally wear your sunglasses at night?" he asked teasingly, though he could guess why Eren had opted for both the hat and the aviators while they were going out together. He was popular and most certainly recognizable without the simple cover.

Eren just shrugged, pulling his sunglasses down for Levi to see the sincerity in his eyes. “There are a couple reasons why I'm covered like this,” he said with a nervous smile, “How about I tell you while we walk to the restaurant… It's this way…” Eren began leading them in the right direction as he silently fought the urge to hold Levi's hand as they walked. It wasn't until the Omega made a little noise and gave Eren a pointed look with his piercing silver eyes that the Alpha started to explain. 

“Firstly, I want to focus all of my attention on you… I don't want others recognizing me and distracting me from our date. I doubt me taking selfies and signing autographs would be your idea of an awesome date,” he said with a chuckle, looking down at Levi to gauge his reaction. A sound from down the street made Eren look up to see someone walking towards them, so the Alpha covered his eyes once again, pulled his cap down, and turned his head away from the stranger until they passed by. 

The Alpha gave Levi a sheepish smile before he continued, “Secondly, this is only our first date… So I doubt you want the covers of all the tabloid magazines plastered with pictures of you… I know that when it happened to me for the first time, it really freaked me out.” Eren paused for a moment, his smile turning into a scowl as he tried to figure out the best way to word the final reason.“Lastly,” he growled, his scent becoming more aggressive and filled with the need to protect the Omega, “It's to keep you safe…” 

The Alpha looked down on Levi once again and was met with Levi's usual glare, but the Omega’s eyes were filled with confusion and skepticism. That look made Eren sigh again as they turned a corner; he knew he would have to explain it thoroughly, but it would have been nice if the Omega took him at his word. “Every relationship I've had since becoming an accomplished actor has ended due to fans harassing my significant others,” Eren said with a grimace, getting angry just thinking about it. “Vandalism, theft, breaking and entering… The last straw with my last partner was when they received actual death threats.The whole situation is just fucking insane,” Eren hissed, unknowingly inching closer to Levi as they walked; his instincts were screaming at him to protect Levi at all costs. 

Shaking his head to clear his mind, Eren took a couple deep breaths to calm his instincts and rein in his scent. “I don't want you to be harassed just because you went on a date with me… So it's better for the both of us if I cover up… Save us the trouble…” Once that was off Eren's chest and the anxiety that was holding him down lessened, his bright smile returned, along with his scent filled with happiness and excitement. He was now confident that he could take Levi out on the perfect date. 

The Omega had remained silent and pensive as Eren spoke, his brows furrowing as he listened and unconsciously kept up with the other male’s pace. He hadn’t been wrong in his assumption for Eren’s “disguise” and he didn’t necessarily need the full rundown, but it wasn’t unwelcome either. It was nice that Eren was willing to go to such an extent. It wasn’t surprising that the Alpha’s fans had a history of harassing his significant others when he was in a relationship, though it was a new element for Levi. 

He wasn’t unfamiliar with the tabloids and paparazzi that followed the famous, in fact, his last relationship had been with someone also well-known in the industry, though he hadn’t been an actor like Eren. Not that he and Eren were in a relationship… yet. He’d never much cared for the limelight and had found himself plastered in the pages of gossip magazines irritatingly often when he had been with his ex. Then again, Erwin had always enjoyed the free publicity and never considered avoiding the press despite how uncomfortable it had made Levi. The fact that Eren was intent on doing just that for his sake made a pleasant warmth spread in his chest and he found himself reaching for Eren’s hand without much thought, giving it a squeeze before his fingers relaxed again, but kept their hold on the Alpha’s. 

He could feel heat in his cheeks and he knew his scent had become stronger, endeared by the Alpha’s consideration, though he could argue, he didn’t need protecting. “I kind of figured as much and I was only teasing you. You didn’t have to explain and it’s not like I didn’t expect it when I agreed to go on a date with you. It’s fine really,” he felt as if he was rambling, uncertain what to say exactly in response to the Alpha’s explanation and his unexpectedly considerate reasoning, and cut himself off. He took a silent breath and exhaled, “What I mean to say is thank you Eren.” He looked away from the other male as he spoke, embarrassed and feeling foolish for it, but he still didn’t pull his hand away from the warmth of Eren’s. 

When Levi took ahold of Eren's hand, the Alpha was so surprised, he had to look down for visual proof of their contact to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Seeing their hands clasped together, an embarrassingly large smile formed on the Alpha’s lips and hurt his blushing cheeks, but he was unable to control it. Instead, he opted to cover his mouth with his free hand and look away from Levi so that the Omega wouldn't think he was a complete dork. Eren was so engrossed in the sensation of Levi's cold and soft skin, the Omega’s gratitude didn't register for a few moments before he looked back in confusion. “You don't have to thank me… I should be thanking you for giving me a chance to take you out,” he said, his emotions now in check to give Levi a crooked grin and a wink, over his embarrassment and back to his normal overconfident self. Something about Levi made it so hard for Eren to maintain his suave attitude, but he would continue to try; the Alpha definitely didn't want Levi to think he was the gigantic dork he actually was.

“Ah! Here it is,” Eren said, stopping in front of a little bistro brightly lit and fully packed with an aroma of freshly baked bread wafting out into the street. Giving Levi's hand a squeeze, he held the door open for the Omega then led them into the tiny place. “Hey there,” Eren said to the hostess, “I have a reservation for two under the name Jaeger.”

The female Omega looked him up and down twice, then said, “Hello Mr. Jaeger! Your greenhouse table is almost ready, it'll only be a couple more minutes.” Eren nodded his head in acknowledgement then promptly forgot she was even there. The Alpha was too focused on watching Levi’s stoic facial features brighten as his eyes wandered through the whole establishment. In comparison, the flirtatious smiles the female Omega was sending his way were boring and false.

Levi snorted softly as he watched the hostess check Eren out not once, but twice and then continued to glance him over while batting her lashes and smiling at the Alpha. It hardly surprised him that she was interested; he could guess there were likely an awful lot of interested Omegas and probably even a few other Alphas as well as Betas. He looked away, tightening his grip on Eren’s hand and shifting closer to the taller male, his scent curling around them with subtle possessiveness and he pretended he didn’t notice it himself, though it was no doubt unmistakable. 

Instead, he focused on the hanging foliage and eclectic decor that gave the bistro a quiet, private and romantically intimate setting. There was lilting violin music playing unintrusively in the background and the candles on the little tables cast shadowed prisms on their surfaces from the stained glass holders that housed them. All in all, Levi liked it and he found a small smile playing on his lips as he considered the endearing idea that Eren had picked this particular venue because he’d _known_ the Omega would be most comfortable here.

He cocked his head a little and glanced at the Alpha only to meet Eren’s eyes; he hadn’t realized Eren was watching him. He sucked his lower lip between his teeth a moment before he released it reddened and damp, embarrassed by the intensity of the other male’s gaze as he felt heat flush the back of his neck and warm the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat and his voice came out huskier and sounding almost a little breathless as he spoke, “How’d you find this place?”

Eren hummed as he scented the air that tasted of Levi's possessiveness but decided not to mention it. He liked the smell of it and knew for sure if he teased the Omega at all, Levi would probably walk out. “It's one of my favourites,” Eren said, eyes darting down to sneak a glance at Levi's soft and shining lips then back up again. Shifting his gaze to look at the familiar decor surrounding them with affection, he added, “It was the first restaurant my mom treated me to after moving here… It became the place we used to celebrate holidays and special events.” 

“Mister and Mister Jaeger, your table is ready,” said the hostess loudly, still trying to catch Eren's eye, “Please follow me.” Eren nodded with a polite smile, letting go of Levi's hand to place it lightly on the Omega’s lower back in guidance. The hostess led the way around the tables towards the back of the restaurant, swaying her hips so dramatically it seemed like she would knock some chairs to the ground which was hilarious to the Alpha. Eren was trying his best to hold in a giggle, leaning down to whisper in Levi's ear, “You should give her your business card since she would need your level of expertise to fix that hot mess.” 

Levi snorted under his breath at Eren’s comment, murmuring back to the Alpha when he was sure the woman’s attention was elsewhere, particularly when she hip checked a chair and staggered a bit from the impact because she had been trying to watch Eren instead of watching where she was going. “There’s no help for that one. No flexibility,” he said, pressing in close to scent the Alpha and tiptoeing a bit more than he had a habit of in order to speak into the taller male’s ear, lips just barely ghosting against skin. When he drew away again, he smirked at Eren, making clear he knew exactly what he’d just boldly done. So what if it was petty; he was the one on a date with the Alpha, and if he had to play a little dirty to make it known that he wasn’t sharing then so be it. He blamed the possessive impulse on his upcoming heat and pretended it wasn’t because he was already thinking about agreeing to that second date and Eren hadn’t even asked yet.

“Here we are, the greenhouse,” the hostess said almost too loudly grinding her teeth as they reached a wall covered in a thick black curtain from floor to ceiling. She grabbed an edge and pulled, revealing a private room lit up with candles that reflected off of the glass enclosure that probably was a greenhouse until it was reclaimed for restaurant use.

Levi turned his smugly satisfied little grin towards the hostess as she showed them their seats before he moved towards a chair at the romantic little table set. He turned his gaze from her, his scent still heavy around him and began looking around the space with interest, completely dismissing the other Omega now that he’d made his point.

“What do you think?” Eren asked, sauntering towards the table with a crooked grin, taking off his leather jacket to drape over his seat. “Shoulda let me pull your chair out and be a proper Alpha,” he added with a wink, sitting down and relaxing back in his chair with a flirtatious smirk. 

“I think pulling out a chair doesn’t make anyone a “proper Alpha,” besides, you aren’t doing too badly anyhow,” Levi answered, peeling off his coat and draping it over the back of the tall chair before he settled into his seat, crossing his denim-clad legs demurely. He took a moment to smooth his hands over the three-quarter sleeved black matte shirt, the silvery blue water-coloured roses splashed across the fitted fabric over his chest and left shoulder, bringing out the colour in his eyes as he glared at the hostess still loitering aside the curtains, but he didn’t say anything. 

As soon as the flirtatious and pleased spark in Levi's eyes faded away to be replaced with annoyance, the Alpha frowned. Following the direction of Levi’s glare, he found the hostess, who should have already left, still hovering by the curtain. Eren looked to the sky, with a sigh, but of course he wouldn't get angry. Only idiots were mean to people that handle their food. “Do you mind closing the curtain on your way out? We would like a quiet and _private_ dinner as promised by your manager,” Eren asked politely to dismiss the girl. He watched the curtain for a few moments to make sure she wouldn't peek back in, and only turned his focus back on Levi when he was sure she was gone. “Do you want to pick a wine or should we ask for the sommelier?” he asked as he finally took off his cap and glasses, a heat in his green eyes that had nothing to do with the brightly burning candles that illuminated Levi perfectly in his opinion. 

The annoyance that was present in Levi's scent before it was replaced with content since Eren had just dismissed the source quite appropriately. He smiled behind his menu as he held it open, scanning over the wines. “I’ll pick. What do you plan to eat?” Levi questioned in return to Eren’s query, his gaze flickering to the Alpha from over the menu he held as cover. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Eren to know he’d already decided to accept another date.

“I usually get the steak frites,” Eren answered, not even picking up his menu to look “Although their ratatouille is almost… _orgasmic_ ,” the Alpha said, trying to hold in his immature giggles, “Anything catching your eye?” 

Levi rolled his eyes at the Alpha’s choice in description and the overtly flirtatious tone, but he couldn’t help the small smile that curled in the corner of his lips and he hid it behind him menu surreptitiously. “I asked so that I could decide the wine better, but now that you mention it, I think I’ll have the ratatouille… If you are having steak, a full-bodied red should accompany both nicely,” he replied, eyeing the Alpha across from him from beneath his lashes while the menu obscured the rest of his face.

Eren smiled roguishly at Levi then said, "Well that really wasn't the orgasm I wanted to treat you to tonight," Eren tried to keep a straight face for a few moments as Levi stared at him from behind his menu but ultimately failed. The Alpha burst into laughter, finding his own joke hilarious then managed to say in between chuckles, "I'm s-sorry... that was horri-horrible... I'll stop, I'll stop." Soon he reined in his wayward chuckles, wiping the tears from his eyes from how hard he was laughing. 

Levi shouldn't encourage him, he really shouldn't, but the fact that Eren had acknowledged his own crudeness and his laughter made the Omega want to retaliate and tease the Alpha in kind. "That's a shame, I can't remember the last time I had an orgasm worth raving about," he murmured from behind his menu, perking up seconds later when their server arrived and batting his lashes innocently at Eren.

Eren snorted in reply and his smirk turned crooked. “Well if you are ever in need of an Alpha’s service, hit me up,” he said, shooting Levi with finger guns before he turned to the Beta server. Immediately, he saw the Beta’s eyes crawl over Levis body in a not so professional way, and his instincts went haywire. A rumbling growl started up in his chest before he could stop it, but it was enough to get the Beta to snap out of his daydream. 

“W-What can I get for you,” the Beta asked, nervously speaking to Eren although his eyes kept drifting towards Levi. 

Eren crossed his muscular arms across his chest, glaring at the Beta’s disrespectful behaviour. “I will have the steak frites,” he said, growl still evident in his voice, but the Alpha was managing to keep it in check. 

“Very good choice sir… And for your lovely date?” Eren dramatically rolled his eyes up to the ceiling before giving the Beta a withering look, scent filled with annoyance. When the boy continued to stare at Eren, the Alpha realized the Beta wanted him to order forLevi. 

“My date is perfectly able to order for himself,” Eren said through clenched teeth, gesturing to Levi while trying to calm his seething rage. 

Levi covered his smirk with one slender hand, delighting in how the Alpha was reacting to their server, inherently pleased by Eren’s responses. He tilted his head and looked at the Beta with clear disdain in the chilly depths of his eyes. “I’ll be having the ratatouille and we’ll have two glasses of water and a bottle of _Ctes-du-Roussillon_ for the table… And I’ll save you from embarrassing yourself further, I’m not interested,” Levi said dismissively, a vicious little smile ghosting over his lips before he abruptly turned his gaze back towards the Alpha.

The Beta was frozen by Levi's glare for a moment, making sounds like he was choking as his face blushed scarlet. When he was able to move again, he managed to turn on his heel to practically sprint out of the curtained room. 

Eren took a deep breath, glaring after the boy long after he slipped around the curtain. “I'm sorry,” he tried to say calmly although there was a small growl still rumbling in his chest. He turned his glowing green eyes back to Levi, a sincere apology in their depths. “I didn’t think we'd have such a problem here… I'll have to speak to the manager about his new employees.” The Alpha lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck as he grimaced, unknowingly showing off his built bicep once again. 

Levi’s lashes lowered as he watched Eren, appreciating the display of defined musculature, a primal part of him that was all his dynamic reveled in the strength that no doubt resided there. His scent spiked pleasantly with spicy threads of desire and soothing fondness then he cleared his throat and wet his lips. “Don’t apologize. I don’t imagine anywhere else would be any different,” he paused, realizing how that might have sounded though he had meant it as assurance, “Eren… I’m not having a bad time if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Hmm, Okay,” Eren said, still indecisive but then shook his head. “You know what… There’s no point me in me worrying about it. I just have to trust you to tell me if something is bothering you or even if you just wanna go home.” Eren leaned back against the chair, frown lifting back to his crooked smirk as his eyes began to trail Levi's outline, especially the soft curve of Levi's hips. “I can't say I blame the kid though… I definitely miss the spandex but you look fucking gorgeous tonight,” he complimented, his scent filled with desire he had no hope in controlling. "Did you get all dolled up for me?” Eren asked then leaned forward to place his hand on the table, wanting to hold hands again.

“Not _just_ for you… I don’t go out often outside of work, so I wanted to look nice,” Levi replied, lowering his lashes and pretending he didn’t feel the rush of heat in his cheeks and down the back of his neck, feeling awkward under the sincerity of the complement. It was very clear in the Alpha’s scent just how Eren felt about the Omega’s appearance. He could practically taste the attraction rolling off Eren in waves and pleasantly mingling with his own, leaving a distinct spicy sweet taste on the back of his tongue. It made his instincts stir, especially so close to his heat; he could feel warm tendrils collecting in his belly and spreading under his skin and he couldn’t quite resist the thought of how pleasant it might be for the scent to be on his bedsheets. 

Eren cocked his head to the right, an incredulous look on his face trying to process what Levi said. “But you always look nice,” Eren said sincerely, almost confused that Levi could ever think he looked bad. He was about to say more when the thick black curtain was opened to reveal the hostess with two bottles of wine and two cups. The Alpha’s scent was filled with even more annoyance. When the fuck would they get some alone time?

“Your wine, Mr. Jaeger,” the hostess said, placing the glasses on the table and pouring the red they’d ordered for Levi and then pouring a white wine for Eren. 

The Alpha immediately frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Didn’t we only order the red,” Eren asked Levi. Before the Omega could speak, the hostess answered Eren herself.

“It's a treat on the house,” the girl said triumphantly, “I picked it out to go with your steak frites!” 

It took a moment for Levi to realize he was growling, low and subtle, but definitely unmistakable as his scent spiked with possessive irritation. How difficult was it for the bitch to get the point? She was unnecessary and the Alpha was **not** interested. “Take it back. The red is a better quality and flavour to accompany _my_ Alpha’s meal. The white will be too sweet for his tastes. If you insist on interrupting our date again, I’m going to have to file a complaint with your manager or is it common practice in this establishment for patrons to be repeatedly harassed throughout their meals?” he responded scathingly before Eren could, voice dropping a few octaves and taking on a threatening undertone, not even entirely aware of what he’d said. His impending heat was pressing him insistently to stake a claim over the attractive Alpha, though it had not been his intention to do so. Even if he’d already decided he might like to have others, it was still only their first date. 

Eren sat in silence, staring at Levi with wide eyes and a partly open mouth. That was the most the Alpha had ever seen the Omega “freak out.” The girl, however, was standing there in outrage, face turning multiple layers of red before she lowered her eyes to grab the wine and make a hasty retreat. 

As she scrambled to clear the table, it was almost like Eren was watching it all in slow motion. The hostess bumped the bottle of red wine with her elbow, forcing the bottle to teeter dangerously from one side to the other until it tipped over, dousing the Alpha’s torso and lap in red. He was so shocked, he just sat there, looking down at his clothes with his jaw hanging in disbelief as the room remained silent and the lukewarm liquid sunk in to his skin. The hostess was the first to move, grabbing a napkin to start soaking up the liquid around Eren's crotch indiscreetly, sputtering out inaudible apologies and begging for forgiveness, but Eren didn't once acknowledge her; too busy fearing that Levi would never give him a second date after the fiasco this dinner was turning out to be. 

Levi jumped up, attempting to steady the wine, but he fell short, fingertips just barely brushing the neck of the bottle before it doused the Alpha's torso and lap. "Fucking whore," he growled under his breath, scent affronted, possessive and absolutely livid. He pushed back his chair and jerkily pulled on his coat before he came around the table and reached out to grab Eren's forearm, "Come on, we're leaving. Can't believe the fucking nerve, I ought to have dumped that whole damn bottle of shitty white on her..."

Eren eyes were still wide like a deer caught in the headlights as he was yanked to his feet by his date that turned out to be a force of nature, almost knocking the girl that was wiping his lap to the ground. The Alpha was just able to grab his cap, aviators, and jacket, before Levi continued to drag him out of the greenhouse, through the restaurant, and out onto the street. Levi was holding on to his arm so hard, Eren knew there would be bruises in the morning, but he didn't care in the slightest. No, the Alpha was too preoccupied with the thought that even though their first date was as awful as it could be, the Omega still chose to walk out of there _with_ Eren in tow. Maybe the Alpha still had a shot. 

“Levi,” Eren said with a voice way too filled with joy after what had just happened, “Slow down!” The Alpha managed to lengthen his stride so that he was walking beside the agile Omega instead of being dragged behind, then gently pried Levi's hand off of his arm so that he could wind their fingers together instead. Eren figured that there was a chance that Levi would rip his hand away, but the Omega didn't, so they just walked along briskly in silence, Levi's scent still murderous. 

Soon enough they came to a crosswalk and had to wait for the light to change. Eren took that moment to look down at himself with a breathy chuckle. “Well I look fucking ridiculous…” he balked, grabbing his shirt with one hand to pull it from where it was stuck to his chiseled abs, watching as wine leaked out and splattered on the sidewalk. The amount that came out was comical, lifting his gaze to smile at Levi and lighten the mood. So far he was unsuccessful. 

The Omega looked over his shoulder at the Alpha, pursing his lips as he surveyed the extent of the damage. "It's not going to come out if we don't treat it soon. We can't do anything with the state you’re in anyway..." he trailed off, sounding almost as if he were speaking to himself rather than responding to the Alpha, and sighed heavily before he continued, turning to hail a cab with his unoccupied hand while he spoke, "It can't be helped. Come on Alpha, we'll get you cleaned up. Even without the cameras, it's never dull with you is it?"

"Is that a problem?" Eren asked, opening the door for Levi then hopping in behind him with a crooked smirk. "I guess all that dancing will come in handy... Gotta keep you on your toes," teased the Alpha, scooting over in the seat to cuddle up beside the Omega. "Being doused in cold alcohol and dragged out into the night... Warm me up, Levi!" he whined, even though his skin was hot to the touch like it always was.

Levi gave Eren a nonplussed look, "Oh please, you just want an excuse to get close and sniff at me or something you dirty brat, but fine, just keep your hands from wandering. I swear if they drop to my backside the way they do when we're dancing and you think I don't notice, I will throw you out of this cab and reschedule every lesson for six in the morning. And take off your shirt; I don't want you to get me sticky," he demanded, but there was no particular bite behind the words as he eyed Eren, a fondness leaking back into his previously irate scent.

"Yessir!" Eren said, quickly removing his red stained shirt to reveal his tan and ripped torso. Wasting no time, he wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders to pull him in close and tuck Levi's head under his chin. "Methinks the Omega doth protest too much," Eren said with a breathy chuckle, his nose nuzzling into the soft, lengthier strands of Levi's undercut, "If you didn't like where my hands were... why is it I'm only hearing about it now?"

Levi huffed as he made himself comfortable against the Alpha, more flustered by the fact that he actually felt pretty comfortable in Eren's embrace and found himself unconsciously relaxing and snuggling closer to the warmth of the Alpha's body, than he was about what Eren had said. "You seemed to perform the steps more smoothly when I let you have your way. I don't think you were even aware you were doing it," he said, voice slightly muffled from where his face rested against Eren's chest. As the cab began to move, he followed up with his address, sitting up a bit in order to properly speak to the Beta before he nestled back into the Alpha without hesitation, pressing his face into the crook of Eren's neck to discreetly inhale his spicy and alluring scent, finding the bittersweet undertones of the alcohol to accompany it rather pleasantly as he'd thought it would when he'd ordered the vintage.

"Like a moth to a flame, I gotta follow that booty," Eren said with a snicker, not at all apologetic. He gave Levi's shoulders a squeeze and tilted his head to give the Omega easier access to his neck. He was almost giddy with happiness, a content rumble sounding from deep in his chest as he savoured the moment. Eren had no idea how they managed to turn such a horrible date around, but he was so glad they did. "You didn't give the address of the studio," Eren noted, smiling into Levi's hair, "Does that mean you're taking me home tonight Levi?" Eren already knew for a fact that this was probably as far as he was getting tonight; he was actually looking forward to wooing Levi on their next couple dates. However, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the Omega a bit. 

"Don't get cocky. I don't put out on the first date even if I am taking you home," Levi paused, rubbing his nose against Eren's collarbone and subtly scenting himself and the Alpha, "I just thought you might not want to end it with a botched dinner. I don't live far. I'm sure I can find something that will fit that giant body of yours and offer you a shower while your clothes are being washed. And I can fix us something to eat too then; at least it won't seem like such a waste. The restaurant was lovely, but the service was appalling. Even in disguise, you attract attention. You must be used to that." He shifted a bit against the other male, face a tad flushed from the scents mingling between them and he lazily laid his arm across Eren's midriff. He wasn't taking the Alpha home for anything particularly sinful, though now that he considered it with his heat so close at hand and how long it'd been since the last time he'd... Well maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take Eren to bed... If they got further than just this comically disastrous date, maybe…


	4. Pirouette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright. 
> 
> That's what I love about these Ereri stories... The boys keep getting hotter and Me and Xander just keep on writing... Yes they do, Yes they do...

The cab had become quiet, losing the playful atmosphere as Eren considered Levi's statement. “If any of my fans or a magazine asked me that question…” Eren started slowly, trying to form a sentence that explained exactly how he felt, “I would tell them that I love the attention and that I would rather die than give up being famous…” Eren lifted his free arm to gently caress Levi's that was resting on the Alpha’s middle then nuzzled his neck over the side of Levi's face to scent mark him. “If I was honest… I fucking hate it,” Eren said with a sigh, “I've lost all my privacy… And I have to be so careful… Because if I fuck up royally it's going to be plastered all over the tabloids. Not to mention the lies they spread… But that's the price I pay to have a career that I wouldn't give up for the world. So sacrifices need to be made,” he finished with a shrug. 

Levi noticed the scent marking immediately and before he could do anything to quell it, a low pleased purr rolled in his chest. He couldn't help it as his instincts made their approval known, preening under the Alpha's genuine gesture. Had his impending heat not been making him more malleable and soft, he might have protested, but all he could manage to do was nuzzle his head more firmly against Eren's offered throat. He ignored the flaring warmth of his embarrassed flush and instead tried to focus on Eren's words.

The Alpha's honesty was welcome and appreciated and Levi found his respect and fondness for Eren growing further. His determination was endearing. He wasn't wrong either. In order to obtain the things they wanted, sacrifices always had to be made and they had to persevere. Levi should know; he'd spent most of his own life honing his skills doing the thing he loved most, worked hard through blood, sweat and tears, had to claw his way to the top and fight through the constraints of his dynamic in order to make a name for himself. And his social life had suffered for it in turn and his love life had been near non-existent until he'd met his goal. Even then, he’d had a difficult time finding an Alpha that he could stand being with, so turned off over the years by the general arrogance and misogyny of the dominant dynamic. He'd thought Eren had been just another one of them, but the Alpha just kept proving him wrong. He couldn't exactly say he wasn't interested in more than just Eren's physical attractiveness as an excuse anymore. And unexpectedly, he didn't really want to anyway. 

"Sacrifice is a part of success, that's what my mother used to tell me when I got blisters on my feet or I couldn't attend a friend's party or complained about getting up at five in the morning. She was right and I don't regret it; the payoff is worth the agony. I might not be here with you on this date if I hadn't made the sacrifices I did," he said in response as the taxi turned onto his quiet street, passing through the gate into the residential neighborhood. It wasn't cheap, but it also wasn't the most expensive area, far enough out of the city center to be comfortably private and with a spectacular view of the ocean from his living room and bedroom in his condo. It wasn't a mansion, but it wasn't a shoebox either, streamlined in pale brick and navy shuttered with large windows and sliding doors spanning most of the backside of the two story home, clean and well-maintained inside and out.

Before the cab was even thrown into park, Eren dug in his pocket to throw some cash to the front, determined to pay for _something_ after their disastrous date. “Thanks for the ride,” he said before he grabbed his shit in one hand, and Levi's hand in the other and scrambled out of the car. The Alpha whistled as he walked up the path to Levi's front door. “Nice place you got here,” Eren commented, throwing Levi a pleased smile, “It suits you… your own fortress of solitude…” The Alpha stood by the door as he waited for Levi to dig out his keys. “You know…” Eren wondered aloud, “My loft is a lot closer to your studio. You could stay over some time to make sure we both get to one of your six am practises… You know… Help warm me up and stretch me out for a good… _Lesson_.” Eren gave Levi the biggest, most crooked smirk, awaiting the answer to his invitation. 

Levi was keying in the code on his door as Eren talked, a small smile on his face. He looked over his shoulder at the Alpha with a raised brow and a smirk tucked into the corner of his lips as he replied, “We’ll see. If you play your cards right Alpha, you’ll get a lot more than that. You just worry about finding a better place to take me on our next date.” 

The door chimed as he turned the handle, leading the way inside the house. It was all tile and hardwood with tasteful throw rugs, light-coloured and soft textured furnishings. There was a kitchen with breakfast bar, bathroom equipped with laundry and living room which was entirely windows with billowy curtains draped over them, obscuring the view of the shoreline beyond the sliding glass doors, sofas a milky lavender colour, a creamy throw rug spread under the glass-topped coffee table, and finally a set of floating stairs leading up to the second floor where Levi’s master ensuite and spare bedroom were located. And the entire house smelled of sweet, soothing lilac,making clear that the Omega didn’t keep company often, even though it was such a welcoming scent; there were no traces of other people in Levi’s home.

He slipped off his coat and draped it over the back of the couch before he led the way to the laundry and main bathroom, assuming the Alpha would follow.

Eren's pupils dilated and eyes flashed gold for a moment at Levi's words, silently following the Omega through the house. The smell of amber filled the air to mix with lilac, an unusual mixture that Eren would never think would complement one another, but there they were, a perfect match. The Alpha was so busy trying to rein in his instincts, he didn't notice that Levi had stopped, bumping into the Omega. “Oh sorry,” he said, taking a step back and rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks burned. 

Levi laughed under his breath when Eren bumped into him, no doubt distracted by what Levi had implied, especially if his scent was any indication. The Omega cleared his throat and wet his lips as the motion sensitive lights lit up overhead, turning back to Eren with lowered lashes and an attractive flush on his skin. "You can clean up in the bathroom and I'll give you something to wear while your clothes are in the wash," he directed, pawing through the clean folded laundry on the little countertop for a pair of oversized sweats and a plain tee which generally served as his pajamas and lazy day clothing.

Eren nodded his head, immediately undoing the button of his jeans for them to drop to the floor revealing black designer Calvin Klein boxers. They were his favourite pair from the underwear shoot he’d done in the springtime; crazy comfortable fit that cradled his junk perfectly. Picking up the jeans, he waited for Levi to turn around so that the Alpha could hand him his wine soaked ball of clothes. 

Levi turned back to the Alpha with clothing in hand, looking him over as he tucked the clean clothes under his arm and took the dirtied ones from Eren. He eyed the Alpha’s underwear, gaze flickering up to Eren’s and back again expectantly. When Eren didn’t take the hint, he huffed and said, “Those too. You can’t tell me they were spared from the wine that clumsy cow spilled all over you. Don’t worry, I’ll close my eyes if you’re feeling shy _Alpha_.” He did as he said immediately after he said it, wintery depths disappearing behind the veil of long dark lashes that came to rest delicately on angular and vaguely flushed cheeks.

Eren snorted. "If I knew I was going to give you a strip tease, I would have asked you to turn on some music," he said, trying to be nonchalant and failing. Thumbing at the band, he slowly shucked off his boxers then draped them over Levi's one arm as he took the clean clothes from the other. Walking into the bathroom in his birthday suit, he set the clothes on the counter then looked at Levi's shower. "Eh," Eren called over his shoulder, grabbing a towel off the rack to cover his cock, "Come turn on the shower for me!" 

Levi had immediately turned to the washer when Eren had taken the offered change of clothes and dumped his dirtied ones inside, forcibly not peeking as the Alpha stepped into the bathroom. When Eren called him over, he turned and blinked as he was immediately greeted with the sight of the Alpha’s bare ass, though he’d apparently had the forethought to at least cover his manhood; Levi wasn’t about to admit it, but he was a little disappointed and more than just a little curious to know what Eren was hiding behind the terrycloth. He cleared his throat and gave himself a mental shake before he practically glided over to Eren. 

“Mind your manners brat, where’s my please and thank you?” he scolded as he leaned over to adjust the setting on the shower until the water turned on, heating quickly.

Eren gave Levi a roguish grin, leaning on the shower as he watched Levi turn the knobs on. "I apologize," Eren practically purred, taking a step closer to the Omega to lean down and scent his neck. "I'm an Alpha who’s better with actions than words," he murmured into Levi's ear, "Would you like to join me in the shower so I can thank you properly?" 

Levi swallowed and felt a distinct wash of warmth slide down his spine from the back of his neck to settle and throb pleasantly low in his belly. He exhaled and inhaled a slow deep breath, turning his head a little to teasingly bare his throat to the Alpha as he murmured back, "As _tempting_ as that sounds Eren, I don't put out on the first date even for the ones that ask nicely." His lips brushed just under Eren's ear, breath warm over his jaw, taunting before he abruptly stepped away, pivoting on one foot. "I'll let you make it up to me next time. Now be a good boy and get cleaned up while I make us something to eat since dinner didn't go exactly to plan. The clothes should be pretty close to your size," he called over his shoulder before he rounded the doorway and disappeared back into the house.

“Dirty rotten tease,” Eren breathed as he watched Levi gracefully retreat out of the bathroom. No matter what Levi did, his movements were always elegant. He ran his tongue over his teeth in irritation before he threw the cloth into the hamper in the corner then stepped into the shower and turned the knob so that his shower would be freezing cold. The Alpha knew he had to get a hold of his instincts lest he push the Omega too far and relinquish the chance at a second date. 

Eren's shower was only three minutes but he managed to scrub his entire body down three times using Levi's shampoo and body wash. The scents were definitely different than his musky Alpha products, but he found he liked the smell. It was almost like Levi had placed a mark on him which was very pleasing to his instincts. 

He got out of the shower, dried off, then threw on the clothes which were a little tight. The shirt especially was stretched over Eren's muscular chest and biceps, making him look even more muscular, while his hair dried into the mess it always seemed to be. With that he sauntered out of the bathroom and then followed the smell of lilacs and cooking to find where Levi was fixing up their dinner. “Smells good,” Eren said leaning on the counter as he watched Levi putter around the kitchen, “Need any help?” 

Levi was busy placing assorted cheeses, olives, nuts and crackers onto a little tray when Eren reemerged from the shower and came to find him in the kitchen. “That’s the spiced brie warming in the oven. I’m almost finished here, but can you grab the bottle of Valpolicella Ripasso from the rack in the pantry?” the Omega said as he put the finishing touches on the cheese tray he’d made, not turning to look at Eren and bending to retrieve the warmed brie he’d mentioned from the oven. He set it on the breakfast bar next to the tray before he tiptoed to reach a pair of wine glasses from the highest shelf in the cupboard closest to him.

Eren did what he was told, grabbed the wine and came back to find the Omega struggling to reach the wine glasses. He watched with an endeared smile for a few moments then placed the wine on the counter and moved to stand directly behind Levi. Gently, Eren placed his hands on Levi's hips and thumbed over the soft skin that was revealed from where the shirt he was wearing had ridden up. “I got you,” Eren assured as he lifted the Omega into the air with minimal effort for Levi to reach the glasses easily. 

Levi jumped slightly and made a soft startled sound when Eren's hands found his hips and hoisted him up. He hadn't been expecting to be lifted like he weighed nothing. Even trained dance partners sometimes struggled with lifts and Eren didn't seem to even notice. His blush intensified and he cleared his throat as his fingers curled securely around the stems of the glasses. "Thanks brat, you can let me down now," he said, voice a little strained, huskier than it had been, finding the easy show of strength from the Alpha to be particularly attractive to his instincts; Eren's body obviously wasn't just for show.

“You're welcome,” Eren said then pulled Levi to his chest to slowly put him down, Levi's back rubbing Eren's torso until the Omega’s feet touched the cold kitchen floor once again. “Jeeze you’re tiny,” Eren said, hands moving up to Levi's ribcage and down to his hips, “I bet I could probably bench you no problem…” With that, Eren gave Levi's hips one last squeeze before he turned away to saunter to a stool and sit down.

Levi snorted, "I'm hardly light brat, you're just a brute," he said, turning around and finally looking the Alpha over properly, continuing with a wicked little grin on his lips, "Case in point, those clothes are almost three times my size and yet, they’re still a little tight on you. It's really no wonder you have pathetically dismal flexibility. We'll have to work on that... I might even be persuaded to assist you off the clock so long as our next date goes at least as _well_ as this one." With that little bit of teasing flirtation, the Omega slipped around to the other side of the breakfast island to pour the wine into the glasses, sliding one in front of the stool next to his own before he seated himself. He tucked his feet behind the bottom rung of the stool he sat upon and swirled his own glass of wine around before bringing it to his lips, watching Eren over the wide rim, the mercury of his eyes alight with heat and mischief, thoroughly enjoying Eren's reactions to his teasing snark. It gave him the sense of control he craved and Eren didn't seem to mind in the slightest; his stubborn perseverance and genuinely amusing responses were entirely attractive to the Omega. Most Alphas did not react in such a way, rather becoming defensive and trying to force his submission. Omega or not, Levi was not used to being anything but assertive. Most never understood that, unlike most Omegas, Levi did not want to be owned by his Alpha, but rather claim ownership himself. Other Omegas, like the female at the restaurant were no match for him; there was a reason he did not have many same dynamic friends.

“Is that so?” Eren said, grinning back. Lifting his glass to take a large gulp of wine, Eren used his unoccupied hand to grab the seat of Levi's stool and pull him towards the Alpha. Eren put down his glass then casually put his arm around Levi's waist, giving it a light squeeze. “I still think you're tiny. Which is impressive because I also think you could kick my ass no matter how much weight I have on you,” Eren said before grabbing a cracker with some cheese, and munching it down happily. “I also think you like having a muscular Alpha… Just like I like having a curvy little Omega,” he added, hand slinking lower to squeeze the outside of Levi's thigh then back up to his soft hip. 

Levi plucked up an olive and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly and humming thoughtfully, resting his head on his unoccupied hand and blinking lazily at Eren. “Mm, it’s not bad… Nice to look at anyways,” he agreed with a little grin, shifting as Eren squeezed at his thigh and hip, an almost ticklish sensation incited by the Alpha’s touch. He looked away as his scent flared pleasantly along with a fresh flush of heat that washed down the back of his neck and spine, busying himself with delicately spreading some brie on a cracker and pretending he didn’t know what his body’s reaction to the other male meant; damn heat making him more sensitive.

“Damn straight,” agreed Eren as he rolled his eyes at Levi's response but the corner of his mouth twitched like he was trying not to smile. Instead, Eren turned his attention to the platter, beginning to shovel the food in, having just realized he was starving. He had been too distracted by the very arousing Omega seated beside him. Unconsciously as he ate, Eren began to rub his hand up and down Levi's back affectionately then finished his wine, licking the excess alcohol off his lips as he focused on Levi again.“I was really hoping I'd be able to give you a goodnight kiss if our date went well you know,” he said wistfully, eyes drifting down to Levi’s lips with longing. “I guess I'm shit out of luck until our next date… That is if you will go out with me again…” Eren added, looking up at Levi through his lashes, almost afraid of what the Omega’s answer would be. Of course all of Levi's actions and words so far seemed to say he was open for another date, but Eren wanted to ask just to be safe. He wasn't one to rely on assumptions. 

Levi side eyed the Alpha as he took another sip of his wine before he replied amusedly, “I didn’t say you couldn’t kiss me, just that you won’t be seeing me naked on our first date. Are you _asking_ me on a second date Eren?”

Turning in the stool to face Levi head on, Eren said, "Yes, I am." There was no teasing in his voice, not even a hint of humour; Eren was being a hundred percent sincere. Carefully, he took Levi's hand in his own and brought it up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it then asked, "Will you please go out on a second date with me, Levi?"

Levi cocked his head as he watched Eren press his lips to his knuckles and half smiled at the Alpha. "Well since you asked so nicely and I'm not having a terrible time despite the rather rocky start to this one, I think I will let you take me out again," he said, flipping his hand in order to thread his fingers through Eren's.

“Yeah?” Eren said, his smile turning so bright, it was blinding. Standing up from the stool, he reached forward to fold Levi into his thick muscular arms and nosed his way into the Omega’s scent gland. “Thank you… I promise not to fuck it up this time,” he murmured into Levi's ear.

The Omega tensed only a second before his body relaxed in Eren's hold, the trust they’d developed while dancing facilitating the ease with which Levi let himself be held. He instinctively tilted his head to allow the Alpha better access to the increasingly sensitive gland and hummed huskily back against Eren's jaw, "You'd better not disappoint me Alpha, I might actually be looking forward to letting you do more than just kiss me."

"Mmm," Eren hummed, pulling back for his blazing green eyes to meet Levi's molten silver, "Can I kiss you now, so we can work up to more for our next date?" Eren's smile was crooked like he was kidding, but his eyes kept darting down to look at Levi's lips, showing how much Eren did, in fact, want to kiss the Omega.

Levi watched Eren's eyes shift to his lips repeatedly and couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his throat at the obvious eagerness; so damn cute. It just wasn't fair; he'd never wanted to want the Alpha, had been certain he'd despise him. And then Eren had gone and turned out to be funny and a little dorky, more than a little endearing and apparently a damn masochist, all of which appealed to Levi in ways he hadn't quite expected himself. He sucked his bottom lip and slowly released it unconsciously as he considered the request. If he let Eren kiss him, there would be no turning back; he wouldn't be able to use the excuse that he'd merely been offering incentive to the Alpha in order to get him to behave in his studio. 

"I'll taste like olives, let me brush my teeth first," he said after a long moment in which his lip had become vaguely swollen and red from his worrying, and moved to stand up.

Eren whined loudly in protest, arms that circled Levi's waist tightening their hold for a moment before he released the Omega entirely. "You're not gonna taste like olives! You're gonna taste amazing," Eren said, already ushering Levi to the bathroom quickly before the mood was totally lost. In fact, he didn't even care if he sounded like a dork right then; he needed to taste those lips tonight or he thought he would combust.

"If I can taste them, you'll taste them. Have some patience brat," Levi chastised, deliberately slowing his steps and leaning back into the Alpha as Eren steered him to the bathroom. 

Once inside, he immediately stepped over to the sink, grinning wickedly at Eren in the vanity before he opened it to get out a toothbrush and paste. He spent a full two minutes brushing his teeth and staring at Eren in the mirror, eyes aglow with heated mischief. He broke the eye contact when he bent to rinse his mouth out, taking the time to rinse his toothbrush as well. He jumped when he felt hands on his hips again abruptly and straightened his posture, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before he turned to face the Alpha.

Eren swooped down to nose into Levi's neck, marking a hot trail of breath up the delicate skin to Levi's ear. "You're a tease, you know that?" he growled into Levi's ear, hands pawing up and down the Omega's sides. Pulling back, he gazed into Levi's eyes for a few moments, so close that their breaths mingled together, then leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to the Omega’s.

Levi made a sound of agreement into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, fingertips playing with the soft strands at the Alpha's nape. He tiptoed slightly to press into the liplock, parting his lips ever so slightly in invitation, the tip of his tongue sneaking out to tease at Eren's bottom lip before retreating back into his mouth again. It was a good kiss and though he tried to watch Eren while their lips slid against each other, he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Eren growled in reply, using his grip on the Omega’s hips to lift and seat him on the bathroom counter. "Fuck...Taste fucking amazing," Eren hissed into Levi's mouth, before he dove in further, their tongues tangling together fiercely. The Alpha was forceful and demanding, bowed over Levi who was now stretched back in an interesting position that was probably only possible from his rigorous stretching routine. But the Omega made no complaint or sign that he wanted to stop, pushing back just as hard as his fingers gripped and pulled at Eren's hair. The Alpha was approaching the point of no return, losing control to his instincts in a way that had never happened with a romantic partner before. Fearing that he would soon push the limits of Levi's boundaries, he ripped his mouth away from the Omega’s, breathing hard as he stared down at Levi from above like a predator ready to consume his prize.

Levi's eyes fluttered open lazily, face flushed, lips swollen and slightly parted as he breathed heavily. He licked his lips unconsciously, scent heavy with arousal as his fingers kneaded at the Alpha's nape with fond possessiveness. He should have been embarrassed by how much he wanted to let Eren have him, but his heat was too close for him to be able to feel any shame for it. He made a low purring sound and abruptly dove forward to rub the side of his throat against Eren's, settling for scent marking the Alpha heavily. It at least soothed the desire to simply give in to the Alpha's pull. He wasn't _that_ Omega, had strict rules for himself; he didn't lose himself like that, but with Eren, it was so hard to remember. He wasn't ready to know why that was and that bolstered his resolve to restrain his instincts, consoling them by covering the Alpha in a promising claiming scent.

Eren aggressively marked the Omega back, Levi's frustration mirrored Eren's own. He even dove in to lap at the oily scent that was shining on Levi's neck, hoping to God he wasn't pushing one of Levi's set boundaries. “When can I take you out again?” Eren asked, voice dark with desire, instincts needing to know when he'd be able to hold Levi like this again. He already knew that nothing like this would happen in the studio, no matter how much the Alpha fantasized about it. 

Levi's breath hitched and his fingers spasmed against Eren's shoulders and neck as the Alpha lapped at his gland, fresh sweet and vaguely spicy oils pouring from the flushed and slightly swollen flesh as quickly as Eren's tongue greedily washed them away. He hissed and tugged at Eren's hair, shifting on the counter to mold his torso to the Alpha's, unconsciously pressing his arousal against Eren's belly. 

It took a long moment for him register the other male's question, head foggy with pheromones and pleasure as he let Eren suck at his throat. "Sunday," he managed to reply husky and breathless.

"Sunday then," Eren growled into Levi's neck, hands gripping the Omega’s hips so tightly, there would likely be bruises later. "I gotta... I gotta go..." Eren said between gritted teeth, but actually pulled Levi closer, continuing to rub their necks together. He pulled back to rest his forehead against Levi's, eyes boring into the Omega's. "You don't... hah... wanna go any further... I can't... you smell so fucking good Levi... tell me to go," Eren said before pressing his lips into Levi's a couple more times then began to suck on Levi's bottom lip. His entire body was beginning to shake, trying to resist the smell of Levi’s arousing pheromones calling him closer. 

"But I don't want you to go yet," Levi breathed against Eren's mouth, words muffled and vaguely slurred as the other male sucked on his lower lip. "Just calm down Alpha," he soothed, stroking his fingers over Eren's nape in a calming gesture, attempting to rein in his potent scent. He hadn't meant for it to be so strong, so damn revealing, but with his heat so close, it was already heavier to begin with, let alone how intense it had become throughout the evening with the Alpha. He pulled away from Eren's mouth, his lips ghosting along his jaw until he pressed them beneath Eren's ear and murmured lowly, commanding under the tone, compelling, testing the control he had over the Alpha, "Just stay like this until you can let go. Just stay…”

Eren snarled as a wave of pleasure flew through his veins. His Omega wanted him to stay; was trusting him not to lose control and push too far. “Okay,” he agreed breathily through his clenched teeth, chest rising and falling rapidly, “I’ll stay…” He stopped breathing through his nose to try and ignore Levi's delicious smell and blinked, trying to force his eyes from gold back to green. His nuzzling became less aggressive as he smoothed his skin over Levi's then stopped altogether, pulling back looking dazed and tousled. 

Levi made quiet, unconscious cooing sounds as Eren's scenting became gentler, the soothing, pleased noises fading when the Alpha finally pulled back from him. He looked as debauched as Eren, eyes half dilated and aglow with simmering arousal, flushed with fresh bruised love bites on his throat, wet, kiss-reddened lips and tangled hair that stuck up at odd angles, the strands damp and vaguely salty sweet with perspiration.

He smiled lazily at Eren, leaning back a bit on the counter to look him over appreciatively. "Better Alpha?" He asked, voice still husky and a little breathless as his scent finally began to settle and his skin cooled some from its overheated state.

"A little," Eren said, leaning forward to press a light kiss on Levi's mouth. Without a second thought, he picked the dazed Omega up princess style then walked to the living room to plop on top of Levi's plush and comfortable couch. "Cuddle time," Eren stated, arranging Levi on top of his chest, the Omega’s head tucked under Eren's chin and began to croon to relax Levi while they snuggled and strengthened their budding connection.

Levi didn't even bother to protest, too comfortable against the Alpha to even pretend to want to be put down as Eren carried him to his living room. He was pliable when the Alpha arranged him so that they could cuddle together on the sofa. "Mm, you're so warm," he observed as he rested his cheek against Eren's chest and walked his fingers in idle dance routines along the other side of his torso and up the side of his neck, watching their movements lazily. "I don't know why I like you so much. You infuriate me, but you also make me smile," he said after another second as if it'd only just occurred to him. He really did like the Alpha more than just physically. He could not use his heat as an excuse for how desperately he'd reacted to Eren. It'd never been such an issue in the past. He'd never spent a heat with an Alpha because he had been wary of losing himself with someone like that; it had been a point of contention in almost all the relationships he'd had in the past. Even close to his heat, he'd never lost control of himself; with Eren, there was something else, something more that drew him in, not just biologically, but on some other level he'd never realized, but knew that he had always been searching for in other partners. He'd never thought much about it, had assumed that it was simply another of his abnormal personality traits. He was unusually demanding and rebellious when it came to dynamic, often meeting Alphas and Betas, even other Omegas with combative contempt much like he had the ones that had hit on both he and Eren earlier that evening. He'd always assumed he simply liked being alone; he hadn't realized he'd been lonely until Eren swaggered his way into his life. Now he looked forward to seeing the Alpha for lessons, looked forward to the snarky, but almost fond repertoire between them as they danced and even more so to the pleasant feeling when Eren surprised him unknowingly. It was the oddly thoughtful and considerate things the Alpha said and did and the way he looked when Levi voiced his approval. And it just occurred to him then as he considered all the ways Eren drove him crazy and how it only seemed to make him like the other male more despite logic; he could fall for Eren. He was in fact, already falling. He thought he'd be more afraid, at least apprehensive, but there was no anxiety, just a strangely satisfied and pleasant warmth that sat comfortably snug in between his chest and belly, right in the core of him. 

Eren wanted him badly and yet he'd obeyed Levi's order, had restrained himself and still stayed because the Omega had said so. He hadn't realized how important that was to him and because no one before Eren had ever done so, Levi, who'd never particularly sought or wanted to be bonded, wanted for the first time to own an Alpha and make it official. Not that he was keen on bonding so soon. This was literally their first date, but there was the potential and that was profoundly unexpected but oddly enough, not unwelcome.

“Mmm,” Eren said as his arms that were still curled around Levi's waist gave the Omega a squeeze, “All a part of the Jaeger charm unfortunately.” The Alpha opened one eye to reveal that he had managed to turn them back to green fully, and gave the Omega a lazy grin. “You have no idea how many people have said those exact words… But for some reason, you saying them means so much more and makes me happy as fuck,” he explained, hands moving to rub up and down Levi's back and sides. “You know… I don't really date,” Eren admitted, opening both eyes to look at Levi seriously although his soothing petting didn't stop, “With my career… It's really hard to maintain relationships and I've never wanted to have the hassle. So I've only really had one night stands for a really long time…” An affectionate smile lifted on Eren's face as one hand lifted to run his fingers through the Omega’s hair. “But you… you are very much worth the effort. I haven't felt this way about someone in a very long time. I actually give a shit what you think, and I did from the get go, although I have no reason why. Just the thought of coming to a lesson smelling like another Omega became unthinkable to me… You’re the only one I want. And if I'm gonna do something, I'm gonna do it right. So be prepared to be wined and dined.” With that, Eren gave Levi a couple of warm kisses to the forehead then relaxed back into the couch.

Levi looked up at the Alpha once he relaxed against the sofa, “I’m counting on it. If you do it right, I might just decide to let you keep me. You’d better take good care of me _Eren_ or I’ll make you regret it,” he said, smiling sweetly at the brunette and batting his lashes as he shifted against him, deliberately pressing his backside against Eren’s pelvis and squeezing his thighs against the Alpha’s sides from his straddled position, kneading the other male’s chest with his fingertips. Eren had such a lovely body, so much strength and potential in it; it drove his instincts wild.

"Yeah?" Eren murmured, his voice turning into a growl as his eyes turned golden once again. "Dirty. Rotten. Tease," accused the Alpha, lifting his hands to squeeze the Omega's backside roughly as he thrusted his pelvis up into the soft heat. "It's like you want me to snap and lose control," he finished darkly, sitting up to sniff Levi's neck as he thrusted a few more times, his cock starting to take interest and flinch at the friction. He didn't go any farther though, letting go to fall back against the couch once again, watching Levi pant and squirm above him. "You said I won't see you naked on the first date... how many dates does it take, _Levi_?" he asked, a hand rising to caress Levi's jaw and thumb over the Omega’s bottom lip.

Levi nipped Eren’s thumb, sitting upright in his lap, his pert rear seated directly against the Alpha’s reawakening cock, just cozied against it, but providing the Alpha with none of the much desired friction that grinding would provide. He fanned his fingers over Eren’s taut belly and tilted his head, watching Eren with glowing starlit depths peeking coyly through the thick veil of sooty lashes. “That depends on how well you listen to instruction. So far you’ve been pretty receptive. Keep it up and maybe I’ll let you see some skin on Sunday,” he said before sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and making a show of releasing it as he stroked his fingers over Eren’s abs appreciatively. 

Eren, deflating underneath the Omega, threw an arm over his face to hide his eyes. "You're killing me here," he whined unhappily, wiggling his body as Levi felt the muscles through his borrowed shirt. A ghost of a smile flashed over Eren's lips before suddenly he sat up and gently pushed Levi backwards onto the couch, effectively switching their positions. He didn't do anything though, just kissed the man's neck and kept his hips in the air so that he wouldn't poke the Omega with his half hard on. "I like you a lot," Eren murmured silkiy into the delicate skin of Levi's neck before he nuzzled the man affectionately, "I’ll like you even if you don't get naked after a million dates... But yeah... I'll look forward to Sunday, nakedness or not..." 

“You seem pretty mm… lively to me,” Levi hummed, arching slightly beneath Eren as the Alpha switched their positions without much effort and turning his head to allow Eren access to his throat, instinctively inviting the other man to press more kisses to the sweet skin. It felt good and he didn’t feel trapped beneath the Alpha, trusted that if he said so, Eren would move, would let him free without argument and so he didn’t push him away. The Alpha had earned it after all. He draped his arms around the back of Eren’s neck and groped at his muscled back lazily, in no rush to do anything but feel the Alpha against him. “Hmm, you just keep saying all the right things... I like you too Eren. You aren’t the only one that will be looking forward to it,” he replied to Eren’s sweet confession, a contented smile curled on his lips, purring deeply as Eren nuzzled and kissed him affectionately. 

Eren chuckled into the sweet smelling and now marked skin of Levi's neck. “I'm an honest person… Usually it pisses people off or makes them run for the hills. You're like one of few that actually like my lack of filter,” he said, reaching down to adjust his erection by tucking it in the band of the sweats Levi gave him. Sure that he wouldn’t stab the Omega with his cock, he laid down on top of Levi, his hips resting between Levi's soft, plump thighs. “It's gonna be hard to find a place to go to dinner where you won't be hit on… I’m gonna have to think of something else,” he commented before he began lazily kissing Levi on the mouth; slow and steady, just exploring the taste and feel of the Omega’s mouth below him. 

“It doesn’t have to be dinner. I like music and art and I don’t mind movies, I’m sure you can come up with something...” Levi trailed off, giving Eren’s hips an unconscious squeeze with his thighs, looking up at him and instinctively meeting his kiss. He parted his lips in invitation, curling his fingers firmly in the tousled chestnut strands of the Alpha’s hair and arched up under him as Eren’s hands slid along the dip of his back, to his hips and thighs then groped their way up again. He should really be more concerned about how much he craved feeling the firm digits on his skin with no barriers between them. Sunday seriously could not come soon enough. 

He jumped and made a rather adorable startled sound into the kiss as the grating sound of the dryer buzzer cut through the pleasantly heated atmosphere, pulling Levi back to reality before he could become entirely consumed again. It wouldn’t be fair to test Eren again so soon and he had a suspicion, he wouldn’t be able to deny himself again, let alone deny the Alpha. He licked his lips as he drew back from the kiss, voice husky and sinfully silky as he spoke, “Laundry’s done.” He moved to sit up, to slip away to retrieve the clean clothing, testing whether or not Eren would let him go so easily.

Eren sighed loudly, nuzzling into Levi's neck once again for a moment as he let his full body weight rest on the Omega below him. But it was only a moment, barely even a breath before Eren picked himself up so that Levi could get up himself. “Mmm,” Eren hummed as he stood up from the couch then lifted his arms in the air to stretch, making his borrowed shirt ride up to flash his tanned and toned abdomen. “I guess it's late…” Eren said, already pouting but leading the way to the washer, “I wanted to snuggle longer… But I guess it you blue ball me anymore tonight, I'll just explode…” 

Levi slipped by Eren as the Alpha lingered in the doorway to the laundry, deliberately brushing against him and throwing a smoldering look over his shoulder. “Are you really complaining? You should be so lucky to be blueballed by me, besides, it’ll be worth the wait _Alpha,_ ” he said as he bent to retrieve Eren’s now dry and still warm clothes.

Eren couldn't miss an opportunity that was laid right before him. So as Levi bent, he committed the sight to memory then he wound back his arm and gave the Omega a nice slap on the ass before he sprinted away, hiding behind the laundry room door like a child, giggling like a lunatic. 

Levi jumped and made a sharp, startled sound, whipping around to retaliate, only to find the Alpha had fled and was peeking around the laundry room door at him while giggling. Actually _giggling..._ The Omega narrowed his eyes at the Alpha and stalked towards him, trying not to consider how the burn left behind after the sting of Eren’s palm was rather pleasant and instead focusing on the other male with an almost predatory look. “I don’t remember giving you permission to spank me,” he said lowly as he approached Eren, crowding into his space and pressing himself flush against Eren’s chest. He curled his fingers in the collar of the borrowed shirt the Alpha was wearing and yanked him down so he could breathe along his neck heatedly, nipping teasingly along his throat. “You’re lucky I like you brat,” he whispered before abruptly biting harder and sucking, soft, agile tongue prodding over the mark as he made it. And just as suddenly, he pulled away, slapping Eren’s clean clothes against his chest and watching him with hooded eyes as he backed off again, “I know you _like_ it when I punish you, but no kinky shit until after at least the third date. Now be a good boy and get dressed.”

“Worth it,” Eren said, looking at the palm that slapped Levi's ass like he had touched heaven. Without thinking about it, he pulled off his borrowed shirt and put on his own, before he walked towards the bathroom, already beginning to pull down his pants. Leaving the door ajar, he put on his warm underwear and jeans and threw Levi's clothes in the hamper. He walked out of the bathroom, hugging himself. “So warm and cozy,” he observed happily, then brought up the shirt to sniff, “And it smells like you kinda… I like it.” 

The Omega hummed, unabashedly watching Eren through the crack of the door, catching glimpses of skin and muscle in the mirror’s reflection. He smirked at the Alpha when he emerged from the bathroom once again. He wet his lips, cocking a hip and crossing his arms over his midriff as he watched Eren, a blush on his cheeks, but he was hardly embarrassed. His scent curled pleasantly around him, wanting and possessive. “Mm good, I kinda like you smelling like me. Remind you who you’re promised to,” he murmured, meeting Eren’s gaze with burning snowy depths for a long moment before he turned to lead the way out of the laundry room, hips swaying with an attractive grace as he moved through the house.

"With the way you talk, you're making me question who the damn Alpha is," Eren mumbled, his eyes following the sway of Levi's hips like he was caught in a trance. When Levi stopped moving, Eren stopped moving himself, noticing he was led to the front door. Eren grabbed his leather coat and cap off the coat rack and stepped close to Levi, his hands already on the Omega’s hips. "So Sunday?" he said with a smirk, leaning forward to scent Levi one last time before he left. "I’ll pick you up here next time... Get ready for the best date of your life," he boasted, nipping at Levi's mouth before he did kiss the Omega passionately. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Levi replied against Eren’s lips, looping his arms around the back of the Alpha’s neck again and tiptoeing to meet his kiss, pressing back into it fervently. He nipped Eren’s bottom lip before he pulled away again, watching the brunette from under his lashes as he caressed over Eren’s shoulders and down his chest as he slowly drew his hands away. “And Eren, just because you’re the Alpha doesn’t mean you should be the boss; you like when I take charge anyway,” he said as he opened the door for Eren, leaning in the doorway as the Alpha lingered on his stoop. He half-smiled at him and shook his head, moving forward with swift steps and tiptoeing to press another kiss to the Alpha’s lips and scenting him again just for good measure before he pushed him back towards the steps, “Let me know you got home safe. Goodnight Eren…”

"Goodnight Levi," Eren bid, slowly making his way down the steps, lingering like he didn't want to go. He held Levi's eye until the Omega slowly closed the door and Eren finally made his way across Levi's front lawn. He couldn't stop smiling to himself as he waited for a ride and then even when he got home and went to bed. Sunday was going to be special; he could feel it. He couldn't wait to take the Omega out and give him the time of his life. Hopefully he did well and it led to a third date.


	5. Lift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello all! Thanks for all the support and love! We've been pretty busy the last couple of weeks between life and working on our entry for the ereri bigbang, but we at least have a few updates of this fic and possibly others if we can manage to finish them up. Thanks for the patience and support! It's super appreciated.
> 
> Anyways, here's another update, hope you all enjoy it!

Levi went through his usual routine after the Alpha left in a sort of semi-conscious haze, his mind wandering over the evening and coming full circle to daydream about Sunday. He indulged in the dreams and didn’t even bother to deny them when he woke up the following morning. He spent most of Saturday going over routines, choreography, music and arranging recitals, times and placements for both himself and his students since he would be unavailable for the following week during his scheduled heat cycle. And whenever he let his mind wander for even a second, it was to the Alpha and every time it did, he felt that heat in his belly coil a little tighter and throb dully with want. 

He took his last dose of birth control that evening and went to bed as per usual, looking forward to the following evening. When he woke in the morning, he felt a little warmer, skin a little flushed, but nothing too unusual given that he only had a few days before his heat was scheduled to hit. After every period of birth control suppressants finished, there was a delay of a few days before his heat cycle began for the week before he began his next round of contraceptives. It was normal and healthy for unmated, matured Omegas to be regulating their cycles in such a way and Levi was no different, religiously following the routine. Omegas could become pregnant anytime they had unprotected intercourse, but during their scheduled heats, they were more fertile and they had to be more vigilant if they had a partner during the course of it since they could not remain on birth control for that period as their bodies needed to properly regulate their hormones; using birth control or suppressants of any sort during a heat could cause long term irregularities to future cycles and possible infertility amongst other health issues and was only an option if prescribed by a doctor in extreme cases. 

Levi was happy enough not to be one of those cases and simply spent his heats on his own in the privacy and safety of his home. If he’d had a partner, there were other forms of contraception available, spermicidal lubricants and washes and heavy duty, durable condoms designed for knotting. He’d never had a need for them, but as he considered his calendar while eating breakfast and musing over his upcoming date with Eren, he realized if things went well between them, he may just have to stock up on the items. He’d never spent a heat with an Alpha, but if things worked out with Eren, maybe he’d be the first. It was probably better to be safe than sorry anyway.

By the afternoon, he was feeling antsy, unable to keep still and began exhibiting early signs of heat, nesting and grooming and general restlessness as well as bouts of feverishness and fatigue. He had difficulty getting comfortable, paced, changed his clothing multiple times throughout the span of a few hours and lost track of time as cramping began to creep through his abdomen uncomfortably. He meant to call Eren or at the least text him, reschedule their date, but every time he attempted to, he became distracted and by the time early evening had rolled around, it was too late. 

He was curled up in his bed surrounded by the softest, plushest bedding and pillows he owned, carefully arranged for the most comfort while he sweat and whimpered and hugged himself through the sharpening waves of heat. It was early; there should have been a few days still, but it hardly mattered as his body tensed and relaxed repeatedly, scent intense and desperate, calling out for an Alpha that was not there. It’d never been early or come on so fast as it had this cycle and the only explanation he had, the only anomaly in his routine was Eren. He should’ve known, but he’d never have guessed how the apparently compatible Alpha would affect his cycle. It’d never happened with any Alpha before him and he had a suspicion it wouldn’t with any in future; Eren was unique somehow and Levi craved him. Thoughts of the Alpha in question made his body ache and he could feel warm slick wetting his underwear as he squirmed in his nest, unable to find any real relief as he whined and ground himself against his bed, too lost in the haze of instinct and arousal to consider the repercussions of neglecting to cancel his date with the Alpha he found himself pining for.

Completely unaware, Eren showed up at Levi's door, hair combed neatly, wearing designer jeans and a blazer, and carrying a blue and purple potted orchid that he’d picked up for the Omega as a present along with an expensive bottle of wine. Eren didn't really know much about wine, so he made sure to really explain how special the Omega was to him and the shopkeeper had suggested this particular vintage. Smoothing his hair down one last time and checking his appearance in the reflection of the window, Eren rang the doorbell, his scent somewhat nervous but very excited to see his Omega and taste his lips once again. At the back of his mind, he thought it was a little strange that Levi didn't text him back all day, but the Omega was never one to be attached to his phone so the Alpha figured that he was just busy all day with students or something. But his anxiety grew the longer he waited for Levi to open the door. 

Knocking on the door this time, Eren called out, “Levi? Are you ready? We’re gonna be late to the show.” The Alpha was proud of himself for managing to score tickets to the sold out theatre performance of ‘The Phantom of the Opera’ only in their city tonight. It took him a lot of begging and calling in a lot of favours but he managed to get the tickets, and hopefully Levi would be excited as well. 

The doorbell cut through the feverish haze that had settled over the Omega and he let out a hoarse whine as he forced his body upright on his bed, peering towards his bedroom door, jumping when the chime was followed some minutes later by more insistent knocking and a muffled voice just barely audible and only vaguely familiar over the heady thumping of his heartbeat. He pulled himself from his nest, shakily making his way out of the room to at least tell whoever had come to the door to shove off; it definitely wasn’t a bloody good time for him to hear about Jesus Christ their lord and saviour, that was for fucking sure. He hissed as he hobbled down the stairs, one arm curled tightly around his pulsing abdomen as the other gripped the railing, white-knuckled as he steadied himself as best he could. He shouldn’t even have gotten out of bed, but there was a sort of drawing that pressed him to move and whoever it was seemed infuriatingly persistent to have both rang the bell and knocked.

He shuffled to the front door, pressing his thighs together tightly in a bid to stop the flow of slick he could feel seeping through his clothing and winding warm trails down the backs of his legs. He wrinkled his nose and frowned; he should really take a bath once he’d sent his unwelcome visitor off. It might soothe the cramps and he could at least wash away the sweat and slick for a momentary reprieve.

He could smell him as soon as he approached the door, knew immediately and without a doubt who was on the other side and he was caught between panic and relief. His Alpha had come for him… But that was wrong… Eren wasn’t really his Alpha, not yet, but it didn’t matter to the instincts running rampant as the influx of hormones in his blood; with the chemistry between them, Eren may as well be. His scent spiked with eagerness and desperate elation, begging and pressing. He shouldn’t, but he wanted to let the Alpha in. 

He shakily reached for the door handle, making certain to leave the inner lock latched so that he wouldn’t be as tempted to fling the door wide and throw himself at the Alpha. He peeked just around the door, trembling fingers curled around the barrier as he shyly looked at the items held in Eren’s hands, unable to look up at him properly as he realized exactly why the Apha was there and the mistake he had made. He’d practically invited him. His hair was disheveled, matted with sweat over his forehead and curling around his ears, the glands at his neck swollen and slick with oil, skin flushed and feverish as his body shook with the effort to remain standing, knees threatening to buckle under him as a thick wave of Eren’s concerned and vaguely nervous scent enveloped him. And there was no doubt the Alpha would know what was happening; it would be impossible to mistake it. “Alpha…” his voice was raw, soft and hoarse and a little breathy as he spoke. He’d meant to say Eren’s name, but the other had come out, needy and possessive. 

He swallowed and licked his lips, “You can’t be here… You have to go… You… I’m… I can’t,” he couldn’t get the words to come out, burning as they were in his throat and on his tongue. He felt a fresh wash of slick pool and wet his thighs as a full body shiver ran through him dizzyingly, another agonizing cramp twisting in his gut, forcing yet another pained whimper from him as he clung to the door for support, sure his legs would give out under him if he remained standing there for much longer.

As soon as Levi opened the door, the potent scent of pheromones and slick hit Eren so hard, he stumbled back a step. But he was only confused for a moment before his instincts kicked in. Levi was in pain and he needed his Alpha. His Omega was in heat. 

Dropping the wine and flowers on the front lawn, Eren's hand gripped the door as he panted, eyes flickering from green to gold as he breathed in the smell wafting out of the house. “Omega… let me in,” he growled quietly, “You're in pain… I can help…” The door creaked under the weight the Alpha was exerting on the wood, and Eren knew he could easily break his way in, but he also knew he shouldn't. Levi needed to decide to accept him. If the Omega closed the door, Eren would need to leave and carry out the rut he was now in on his own. But he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to convince Levi otherwise. “I'll make you feel so good, Levi… Please let me in… I'll take care of you… You know I'll be good to you… C’mon Omega… I wanna worship your body… I'll make the pain stop, I want you so bad Levi please!” he pleaded, the scent of his rut pooling around him and floating into the house the Omega was barricaded inside. 

Levi’s breath hitched as soon as Eren’s voice sounded, pleading and demanding at once and his scent shifted abruptly from concerned to powerfully aroused. It made Levi’s knees wobble and the tenuous hold he had on the door slipped as Eren pressed in against it. He’d heard things like that before from previous partners and strangers alike, but from Eren, it lit up his body, coaxed headier waves of want from him, breaking down what little restraint he was clinging to, his panicked and logical thoughts unravelling as the scent of the Alpha wrapped around him. He whined low in his throat as his instincts clambered to obey, to give in to Eren’s begging and he reached up to unlatch the lock, fingers weak and clumsy as they scrabbled to free it.

“I can’t… I can’t,” he panted harshly, desperate as his fingers futilely tried to unlatch the door keeping his Alpha from him. It was drawn too tight and he couldn’t get it undone without shifting, closing the door at least a few inches, but to do so was almost painful and when he finally managed to convince his body to move just that one step, another wash of intense heat swarmed over him, soaked his backside in slick and the accompanying cramp twinged so viciously that he cried out, doubling over instinctively, clutching his abdomen and losing his steadying grip altogether. It was only a second before his shaky legs gave out under him like he’d known they would and he suddenly dropped to the floor with a soft thump and a sharp pained sound.

Eren snarled on the other side of the door, watching his Omega fall, writhing on the floor in pain. He had to get to him; he had to help Levi! Levi was in pain; he needed his fucking Alpha. “Levi,” he barked, hand gripping the door so hard, his knuckles were white, “Do you want me to come inside? Do you want my help? If you do, I'm gonna break down the door. If you don't, I'll leave. Do you want me?” The Alpha waited for a few moments in silence, hoping that Levi was able to answer at all when he heard a small whimper and caught sight of an affirmative nod of his head that meant he wanted Eren to come in. 

Looking from Levi to the door, Eren judged the Omega was far enough away so that he wouldn't hit him when he broke it open. The Alpha stepped back and booted the door hard, making it crack down the middle and fly open to slam against the wall. Eren walked inside and slammed the door shut before he got down on his knees, looking over Levi for any injury from his fall. Leaning down, he rubbed his neck all over the Omega, hoping his scent would be soothing enough for Eren to pick him up and carry him to bed. “It's okay, I got you pretty… I'm gonna help you.., I won't let you be in pain… You are so beautiful… So lovely Omega, I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he assured quietly into Levi's ear as he picked the Omega up as carefully as possible and ran up the stairs to find Levi's bedroom and the nest that was built on his bed. He laid the Omega down in the middle of it, then moved back to tear off his coat, shirt, jeans and socks, before he crawled in next to the Omega, hands now massaging every heated and clammy piece of skin Eren could reach. 

Levi clutched the Alpha as Eren picked him up, whimpered and whined and buried his face against Eren’s neck, instinctively seeking the Alpha’s scent, soothed by the protectiveness and the promise in it, his own reacting in kind, trusting and alluring. His Alpha would take care of him; Eren would take the hurt away. He protested when Eren laid him in his nest, already reaching for him when the Alpha stepped back just to remove majority of his clothing, acutely aware of the separation and desperate to remove the space between them, only calmed once Eren had crawled into the nest with him. 

He immediately curled against the other male, arching and squirming as the Alpha touched him, the kneading of his fingers sending warm pulses through him, spreading out in both frustrating and soothing waves under his skin. It wasn’t enough and his own clothing was in the way. He shifted and whined, plucking uselessly at the loose, comfortable apparel feverishly and babbling breathlessly, “Off… Can’t… Please Alpha… Please.”

“I got you Omega,” Eren said as he began to croon, helping Levi pull off his shirt and pants to leave the Omega bare and squirming beside the Alpha. Eren dived forward to kiss and suck up the excess oily scent collecting on Levi's glands as his hands massaged the Omega’s lower back and thigh. “Levi,” Eren breathed into his neck, his briefs straining to hold his achingly large erection, “You smell so good… So perfect…” The Alpha began to make his way down, littering the Omega’s skin with love bites and hickies until he reached Levi's little Omega cock. It was actually rather impressive for an Omega’s, but in no way rivalled the size of what Eren was packing as an Alpha. From balls to head, Eren licked a stripe up Levi's cock then sucked the whole thing inside his mouth while his fingers began to explore the twitching and slick hole between the plush cheeks of Levi's backside. The Alpha was aching to be inside of the Omega, but Levi hadn't told him if sex was on the table, so the Alpha had to rein in his instincts and get the Omega off through other means. Once this wave passed and Levi was hopefully more coherent, Eren would ask Levi what his boundaries were. He wanted nothing more than to help his Omega, even if it drove him crazy to not be hilted in Levi's tight little hole. 

A trembling, needy keen crawled up the Omega’s throat as Levi arched under the Alpha’s touch, his legs instinctively drawing up and spreading further to accommodate him as Eren worked between his thighs. He panted and squirmed and tangled his fingers in Eren’s hair, tugging unconsciously as his hips bucked of their own accord. The scent of slick and arousal was a heady mix and only fueled his heat further, more of the slippery, sweet lubrication leaking out of him as the Alpha’s fingers teased his swiftly softening and eagerly fluttering entrance. It felt so achingly good, his scent spiking with pleasure and approval, begging the Alpha for more, to be claimed and covered, consumed, wanting everything in the moment and unable to control it just as he’d always feared. But he wasn’t afraid, ashamed or embarrassed, too lost in the feral needs of his dynamic and trusting Eren.

Eren’s name was a hoarse mantra on his tongue as he writhed under him, already feeling so close to the ledge, strung out on pheromones and euphoric sensation, oversensitive and unused to any touch that wasn’t his own when he was so vulnerable. His peak crashed over him without any further warning and he cried out brokenly, twisting in the bedding as much as the Alpha would allow him and the aching dulled only minutely, receding beneath a disappointing emptiness that took the place of the momentary bliss of completion. He was still painfully hard and soaked with slick, sweat and cum. It was not an unfamiliar feeling during a heat by himself, but with the Alpha there, it was exponentially more distressing. There was no knot, no snug fullness that would surely soothe the burning throb inside him and he lamented it, whining unhappily and reaching for the Alpha desperately, needing him closer. “Not enough… Hurts Alpha,” he breathed raggedly as the dulled cramping flared in his abdomen, tensing the muscles convulsively and he blindly sought Eren’s neck to mouth over his scent gland in an attempt to console the vicious wanting and sneaking tendrils of uncharacteristic insecurity that his vulnerable state put in him. 

Eren's brows furrowed. He’d never spent a heat with an Omega before, and it was hard to think around his own rut and stay in control so that he didn't fuck Levi into the mattress without his lucid consent. It suddenly dawned on him that maybe Levi needed Eren to simulate a knot. “What about this?” Eren asked, pushing into Levi with one digit, then two, and then three when he found no resistance. He pushed in as far as he could, wiggling his fingers and curling his knuckles, watching Levi cry out in pleasure, but it still didn't seem like enough. Growling in frustration, he ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip hard. “Not enough?” Eren asked, and Levi nodded his head furiously, “Do you want my knot? Is that what you need? I need you to say you want it Levi! I do not want to take advantage!”

Levi whined, low and desperate, bucking his hips against the press of the Alpha’s fingers; it was better, but it was not enough. He shuddered and he shook his head, denying what his instincts were demanding, voice betraying him as he hissed needily between his teeth and twisted his body away from Eren’s hold, compelled to present himself to the Alpha without words since he couldn’t seem to form any coherent sentences. He pressed his chest to the mattress, heaving against it as he looked at Eren over his shoulder, the murky mercury of his dilated eyes smoldering through the long sooty curtain or his eyelashes. His knees spread wide and nestled into the plush bedding and he snaked a hand up beneath himself, tucked temptingly alongside his leaking and throbbing erection against his taut belly. His fingers found his own slick entrance and spread the soft cheeks further to show the Alpha, sure that Eren would understand what he needed. “Please Alpha,” he whimpered hoarsely, voice muffled against the fabric beneath him.

Eren was frozen for a moment, eyes glued to Levi's slick entrance, the little button twitching as it called to be filled, and all shred of sanity was lost to instinct. With a barely contained snarl, Eren sat up on his knees and gripped Levi's hips, positioning the Omega how he wanted him before he yanked his underwear down and grabbed his cock to line up and push in hard, incapable of going slow any longer. “Fuck,” Eren roared, bowing over the Omega to kiss and suck on the bursting scent gland on Levi's neck, trying to allow Levi time to adjust before he pulled back to the head and slammed back in repeatedly, setting a gruelling pace. He was thrusting so hard into the Omega, Levi's tiny body was being pushed forward on the mattress, so Eren wrapped a muscular arm around his waist and gripped the back of his neck to hold him down. “Mine,” Eren hissed over and over again, needing Levi to know who he belonged to, that he would never let the Omega go again. Levi was Eren's, and Eren was Levi's. He knew it was true in the depths of his soul. 

Levi cried out wantonly, fingers clawing at the bedding as the Alpha took him brutally, instincts thrilled and rampant under his skin as Eren pinned him. His scent was so potently possessive and Levi’s was desperately calling for a claim, honeyed in arousal and ecstatic pleasure. “Alpha… Alpha… Alpha…” he repeated breathily, arching under Eren and rocking back into the demanding thrusts as best he could, lost in the unfamiliar and altogether consuming act of being bred; some part of him that he’d kept restrained and hidden had broken free of its tethers and offered itself to Eren unabashedly. The Omega could not even fathom attempting to fight it when he felt so safe, so whole and so adored. Eren felt like a whirlwind inside him and Levi was being swept up in the gale. 

“Make me believe it Alpha… I can take it,” he managed to moan huskily, the tiniest notes of his usual assertiveness leaking through the instinctive submission. The Alpha should know, he was only his because Levi wanted to own him in return. 

With no warning, Eren pulled out of Levi, gripped the Omega by the hips and flipped him over. He was back on the Omega within a heartbeat, throwing his legs over his shoulders and thrusting back inside, glowing honeyed depths now glued to Levi's equally luminescent stormy blue. He restarted his brutal thrusts then leaned down to attack Levi's mouth as well, snarling and growling with every movement. “You already know you're mine,” Eren hissed into Levi's mouth, “I can feel it like you feel it… I'm yours Omega… Never fucking touch another person as long as I live… You have all the control…” 

Levi growled and snarled himself when Eren pulled out, the sounds consoled when the Alpha simply flipped him over and sank back inside. His thighs slipped down, replaced by his hands on Eren's broad shoulders, nails digging in and leaving stinging trails as he drew them over the flexing muscles. His legs spread flexibly to accommodate the Alpha, silky thighs slippery with slick and sweat hugged Eren's hips and sides firmly as he bucked under him, trying to coax him deeper inside, body clenching convulsively in an attempt to draw out his Alpha's knot, begging for it instinctively. The heat in his belly was burning with intense need and he reached up to bury one hand in Eren's hair and used the harsh grip to yank the other male down so he could devour his mouth, murmuring between laboured breaths, "That's right Alpha... You're mine first..." He paused, pressing hot, wet kisses along Eren's jaw to his ear and nipping sharply there before he whispered a husky order, "Don't keep me waiting; knot me Eren..."

“Levi, Fuck,” Eren groaned, eyes shutting tight as his thrusts became impossibly faster and more erratic as he felt the knot form at the base of his dick obediently and he reached down to stroke Levi's cock in time with his thrusts. “S’good Omega… Perfect… Made for me,” he growled before he leaned down to latch onto Levi's scent gland, sucking vicious purple marks into the Omega’s flesh until he came hard deep inside Levi's tight and wet channel. Forcing the knot into Levi as far as it could go, Eren continued to cum, snarling and growling around the flesh of Levi's neck that was in his mouth. 

Levi’s body went taut, arched wickedly under the Alpha as he came as soon as Eren’s fingers wrapped around his straining manhood, crying out sharp and harsh as the Alpha’s knot forced its way inside him and the warm wash of Eren’s cum warmed his belly soothingly. He shuddered and whimpered as the Alpha marked his neck possessively, aching with the instinctive desire to feel a sting there instead, especially as the other male’s growled praise echoed in his head. Panting as he relaxed back into his nest, his shaky fingers stroked through Eren’s hair and little shivers sporadically ran the length of his spine every time Eren’s knot pulsed and shifted inside him. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt and he had no words again. 

He had sex toys, ones made to mimic this while an unmated Omega went through heat; as Eren’s knot throbbed and Levi’s body clenched around it greedily, his heat retreated to a simmering again, sated for the moment while he was trapped by the Alpha. None of those toys had even come close to what it felt like to be properly knotted. They could not mimic the subtle twitches, the beating throb, or the slick warmth of hard earned release that claimed him. It was incredible and thinking about it had the Omega suddenly stiffening against Eren again, a weak shuddering whine escaping him and he came again without warning, his oversensitive skin ricocheting tingling electricity through him. He was exhausted when it was finally finished, shivers still dancing through his nerves as the fog that had previously clouded his mind receded. 

“Eren?”he called softly, fingers almost hesitant as they brushed the Alpha’s nape and thumbed over the base of his neck, “Did you mean what you said?”

Eren was busy nuzzling the Omega affectionately, coming down from his orgasm and needing to take care and provide comfort to his partner. “Mmn,” Eren hummed, kissing the dark bruise he’d left on Levi's neck, then licking up the scent that still drenched the Omega’s throat to relieve it from the pressure and ache. “Yeah,” he finally said dazedly, assuming Levi was talking about the Alpha’s voiced claim over him, “You're my Omega. I’m your Alpha. I know we haven't bonded, but somehow it just feels right to say that… I don't want anyone else…” His voice trailed off as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment instead of desire and he dipped his head to continue stimulating Levi's scent gland so that it wouldn't hurt. 

The Omega tilted his head, stretching under the Alpha to give Eren full access to his throat, soft coos of encouragement sounding from him as the other male’s tongue soothed away the ache in his swollen glands. “Good… That’s good,” he managed to answer distractedly, hand absently kneading at Eren’s shoulders. It was calm like this, the heat still in his belly, but lazy between waves, a welcome reprieve while he was knotted and tied to the Alpha. There was a subtle sense of disappointment for the fact that the Alpha hadn’t bonded him, but it was simply a consequence of mating while in heat, instincts dictating it was the perfect time for bonding. Even so, he found Eren’s sincere claim to be consoling in the aftermath, an assurance that the Alpha was his and was not going anywhere. 

“Mm, you wanted to, why didn’t you?” he asked huskily, shifting beneath the Alpha, shuddering and whining quietly when the movement jostled Eren’s manhood inside him, tapering to a hiss as pleasurable pulses spiked through his belly to throb at the base of his spine. He could feel the need stirring again already, more than amiable by the prospect of going again, regardless of how tired and weak his muscles already felt, but it wasn’t overwhelming, just agreeable and reminding Levi that this was only the first time. There were going to be a number more as the week drew on and he couldn’t quite decide if he was anxious or eager for what was to come.

Eren shifted his body to move to the other side of Levi’s neck, rolling his hips with a small gasp as his knot moved within Levi. “Why didn't I what?” Eren huffed, nibbling on the other scent gland as more oily scent leaked down Levi's neck. “Bond you?” he asked, incredulous. He captured Levi's mouth for a moment, lazily sucking on the Omega’s tongue before he pulled back to give Levi an exasperated look. “If I bonded you against your will, no matter how much I'd love to bond you, you'd castrate me,” he said, grinding his knot inside the tight slickness to make them both gasp, “And I think we both like my knot the way it is… No sir... I ain't doing nothing to mess this up. **You're** gonna have to bite me first if you want it.” The last part was said jokingly, not knowing how much Levi was actually considering bonding. Eren thought they were talking about the distant future, since Levi was such a hard ass. The Alpha expected that by the time Levi agreed to be bonded, it would be after years of Eren begging the Omega to accept him as his Alpha. 

Levi’s breath hitched and his thighs hugged Eren’s sides as the Alpha shifted and deliberately fidgeted the thickness nestled inside him. He lolled his head to the side on the nested bedding, presenting the other column of his neck lazily as Eren lapped at the glands there in turn. “Mmn, I guess we’ll see how things go. And for the record, I wouldn’t castrate you… Yet… I’m not so cruel; you’d have at least the rest of the week to say goodbye,” the Omega replied, craning his neck a bit to nip at Eren’s shoulder playfully. “That said, you’d better not disappoint me this week Alpha…” He paused, tongue flickering teasingly over the mark he’d made on Eren’s skin and rocking his own hips against the younger man’s in muted motions, making himself gasp and his fingers spasm as Eren’s cock twitched against his prostate and his knot rubbed and pulsed against the sensitive, slick and swollen inner walls of Levi’s body. The stimulation only served to reawaken his previously dormant instincts and he felt the heat flushing his skin anew as it spread through him in lazy waves. “Nn, I… I want it again… How long until you can move again?”

Eren rolled his eyes at Levi's demand, since he did just make the Omega cum multiple times during the last wave. He guessed he’d better kick it up a notch. The smell of Levi's desire increased again, flowing through Eren's senses and forcing his Alpha instinct to take over once more. “So demanding,” Eren growled, sitting up onto his knees and attempting to pull his cock out. It was still a little snug, but it was releasing as the wave of Levi's next heat was upon them. “Gonna milk me dry, aren't you Omega,” Eren said darkly, a vicious and feral smirk forming on his lips, before he held Levi's hips down then pulled his cock out hard, probably causing them both a little bit of pain. His knot finally deflated though, allowing him to push back in just as hard. “How do you want it?” he asked through gritted teeth, rocking the head over Levi's prostate. 

Levi made a sharp sound that tapered into a low, needy moan and arched his spine as Eren pinned his hips and pushed back inside him hard, assaulting his prostate with torturous precision. His hands gripped at Eren's wrists as he attempted to buck against him. "Like that... S'good... Harder," he moaned breathily, tossing his head back and to the side as he dug his heels into Eren's lower back and lewd squelching sounded as a mix of fresh slick and cum leaked out around the Alpha's buried cock.

Eren obliged, pulling out and slamming in as hard as he could. But he didn't go fast this time. Instead, he thrusted hard, held it for a moment, then pulled out. He was hitting as deep as he could go as his hands lifted Levi's hips to force the Omega into a dramatic arch. “So… fucking… tight…” he hissed hoarsely, focused on feeling Levi's tight and wet hole spasming around his hard on. “Feel good Omega?” he asked gruffly, listening to the sounds Levi made every time he hit the end of the channel. 

Levi’s lips were parted, flushed and glistening with saliva as he panted harshly between breathy keens and ecstatic moans, body bowed and rolling into Eren’s thrusts as best he could in the Alpha’s hold. “Yesss… S’good Alpha… Don’t stop,” he hissed, nails digging into Eren’s wrists as he gripped them to anchor himself, his chest heaving and stuttering as pleasure spiked through him with every deep press of the Alpha’s cock inside him. Every torturously slow pull and powerful thrust back in dragged against his sensitive prostate and made him ache for the Alpha’s knot again, crying out wantonly as his scent encouraged and begged for Eren.

The Alpha nodded, letting go of Levi's hips to instead grab Levi's legs and push the Omega’s knees towards his face, curling Levi's body over itself for Eren to get even deeper. Marvelling at how flexible Levi was, Eren could already feel his knot inflate again, so he picked up the pace.The Alpha knew he was hitting Levi's prostate directly by the sounds he made, but it wasn't enough stimulation so he dived down to suck and bite Levi's nipple while his fingers pinched the other mercilessly. Grabbing Levi's cock with his free hand, he began to pump it, needing to get the Omega off before he burst. “C’mon beautiful… Cum for me… Wanna feel it again,” he growled against Levi's chest, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he thrust as hard and as fast as possible into Levi's tight heat. 

The Omega’s hands groped at the bedding, desperately seeking purchase as Eren fucked into him, the breathy sounds stunted by the position the Alpha had pinned him in. His toes curled and he was dizzy as Eren’s mouth and fingers assaulted his sensitive and vaguely swollen nipples, crying out hoarsely when Eren’s other hand curled tight around his strained and aching cock and stroked firmly. Everything went white and static. He forgot to breathe for a moment, the only sound he could hear, the far off rushing of his own blood in his ears and the pleasure was almost delayed as it struck him, overloading his sensitive body with sensation. He gasped sharply, suddenly remembering he needed to breathe again and arched as his cum shot up his chest in pearly arcs over his skin, bowed taut beneath Eren, shuddering and babbling incoherent pleas and praise. His hands sought out whatever he could reach of the Alpha, trying to draw him in as surely as his body tried to trap the Alpha within, rippling in tight pulsing waves as the Omega’s orgasm crashed over him, lingering, anticipating the knot that would fill him and eager to overtake him again. 

The intensity of his heat was building quickly. It was only the first day and he felt completely enslaved to it and it would only become stronger as the cycle peaked; with how it already was, Levi wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep from bonding Eren, especially since the Alpha was not opposed to it. The Omega in him wanted it badly already and he found himself seeking out the Alpha’s mouth in consolation, desperately kissing, nipping and lapping at his lips and then his skin, unable to control the need to taste and mark his Alpha as Eren worked to sate him and find his own completion. “My Alpha… Mine… So good for me,” he whispered heatedly against Eren’s skin, not even aware that’d he’d voiced the sentiment as he clutched and clung to the Alpha like he would lose him if he let go.

“Yes! Yours,” Eren gasped as his knot inflated and he buried himself in the Omega as deeply as he could get, cumming hard with a groan and spilling his seed in the soft tight heat that sucked him in. “So perfect…” Eren moaned, looking down at Levi with pure affection, kissing and nuzzling the Omega as much as he could as he continued to cum. “Levi,” he finally said once his orgasm had subsided, dazed as he kissed the soft delicate skin behind the Omega’s ear, “I think… I think I'm in love with you…” His voice was quiet and hoarse as he said it, almost like he was hoping that Levi wouldn't hear because he needed to say it out loud like he needed to breathe. The Alpha didn't wait for Levi's reaction though, rolling over so that Levi wasn't bent in on himself and crushed by Eren's weight. He stayed hidden in Levi's neck, holding the Omega to his body as tightly as possible and dreading the freakout he thought Levi was about to have. 

Levi shuddered as another orgasm sent pleasure ricocheting through him as he felt Eren’s knot flare further inside him and the warmth of the Alpha’s fresh release filled him, mingling with the resulting fresh wash of slick his own peak coaxed out of him along with the weak spurts of cum from his flagging and twitching cock against his belly. His eyes were closed, though he didn’t remember closing them in the first place. He breathed heavily through kiss-bruised lips and his sooty lashes fluttered open as the Alpha made his confession. Levi wasn’t in any position to argue with Eren when he felt so connected to him. 

It didn’t exactly matter that they had only known each other a handful of weeks, that this had been entirely unplanned after they’d only just begun tentatively dating, especially when Levi had already decided before their first date had even begun that he wanted more from the infuriatingly perfectly imperfect Alpha. And he could not deny the warm preening pride and possessive fondness both in his scent and in his chest as he returned Eren’s embrace, cooing quietly and purring as he buried his own face against Eren’s shoulder, mouthing at his collarbone unconsciously as his fingers touched at his skin appreciatively, attempting to convey without words that he was not opposed to the idea of being loved by the Alpha. “Tell me again when you know for sure and I’ll have an answer for you Alpha,” he murmured into the crook of Eren’s neck, unwilling to move away from the safety and comfort of the firm embrace as he closed his eyes once again.

A ridiculously large smile broke out across Eren's face even though it was still pressed into Levi's neck and he answered with a quiet “Okay,” in affirmation. Petting Levi's hair with one hand, and stroking up and down his back with the other, Eren crooned to the Omega, matching his purrs and coos, to relax Levi. They both needed to get some rest and maybe a bit of sleep before the next wave overtook Levi's body. Eren was able to make Levi cum quite a few times, so the Alpha was confident they'd have a couple hours to snuggle and sleep. Once his knot went down, Eren also knew he should go get some food and some water for the Omega. He had to keep his partner hydrated and fed so that his heat wouldn't take too much of a toll. Eren loved the fact that Levi trusted him to take care of him through his heat; there was no way he'd let himself fuck up. Levi was too precious. “Rest now,” Eren said between croons, grabbing a sheet to cover the Omega, since his sweat would probably make him chilled, “I’ll be here for your next wave. Take care of you,” promised the Alpha, softly kissing Levi's neck. 

Levi hid a lazy, sated smile and a yawn against Eren’s chest as he snuggled in against him, warm and comfortable, probably more so than he had ever felt previously. “Mmn, you’re the only one I’d trust to,” he replied sleepily as Eren kissed his neck gently, voice already fading as exhaustion took over while his heat had finally abated for the moment. His Alpha was there to keep watch over him; he was safe. Eren would keep hold of him and protect him while he was vulnerable; he had no doubt in that, assured by the instinctive trust and the low crooning that echoed in the Alpha’s chest pleasantly beneath his head. He laid one hand on the other side of Eren’s chest, delicate fingers spread wide over where his heart beat steadily while his other idly found its way to the soft curls of chestnut hair behind the Alpha’s ear, playing with the strands unconsciously until sleep took him.


	6. Catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Another update for this work while we're working on others. Hope you all enjoy it!

About an hour and forty five minutes later, Eren awoke with a start, looking around wildly to remember where he was and that he was helping Levi through his heat. The Omega was still asleep, tucked into his side in a beautiful, mouth-watering ball. The Alpha smiled, running his hand through Levi's still damp hair, and was about to lay down and go back to sleep when he realized what had woken him in the first place. 

Loud noises were coming from downstairs. Someone was in Levi's house. While Levi was in heat. While his Omega was _vulnerable_. Eren was on his feet in a second, a loud snarl sounding from his throat as he threw on his boxers and stalked out of the bedroom and into the hall to the stairs. No one was getting close to his Omega. No one would take Levi away from him. He would fucking kill anyone who tried to touch the Omega while he was in this state other than himself. He could trust no one else.

“Mr. Ackerman!” a male voice called through the house, making rage flood through Eren's veins, “Are you here? Are you okay?” 

“Get the fuck out of here,” Eren gritted ferally through clenched teeth as he lingered at the top of the staircase, his face twisted into an enraged snarl. There were two men at the bottom of the steps, dressed in uniform and inspecting Levi's home, and a woman hovering by the broken front door on the porch, holding a robe over her sleeping clothes. 

They all looked up with a start, drawing their weapons and pointing them at Eren as he began to descend the stairs. “That's the Alpha that broke into my neighbor's house!” the woman said in fright, “My neighbor is an Omega! I've never seen this Alpha before ever!” 

“Stand down,” one man commanded, holding a taser, whom Eren identified immediately to be another Alpha. He couldn't even think clearly that these men were most likely police officers. All Eren could believe was that they were trying to take Levi. “Get on the ground and put your hands where I can see them!” the officer added as Eren continued down the stairs, his scent angry and predatory with bloodlust, ready for a fight. 

“Sir, if you do not stand down, we will be forced to subdue and restrain you,” the other man yelled, a Beta, holding a tranquilizer gun in his hand with his finger poised on the trigger. 

“Fuck off!” Eren answered ferally, at the bottom of the stairs, knees slightly bent in preparation to launch an attack, “You aren't fucking taking my Omega away from me! I'll fucking kill you!” 

Levi woke with a start, immediately aware his Alpha was not next to him where he was supposed to be and he could smell heavy possessive, protective aggression saturating the upper floor, senses acutely attuned in his sensitive state. And he could hear shouting. Panicked by the scent and sounds, he scrambled out of the bed, stumbling as the vague cramping flared, legs feeling weak and uncoordinated as he stood up, pulling a thick, soft blanket around himself quickly before he slipped down the hall to the staircase.

He peered down blearily, flushed and a little feverish, his scent reacting to that of his Alpha, a soft whine escaping him as he sought out Eren. Finding him at the bottom of the stairs and facing two uniformed and armed police officers, Levi’s instincts went haywire. He was down the stairs in seconds though he didn’t know exactly how he got there and hissing irately at the intruders. They shouldn’t be there and they most certainly should not be threatening his Alpha.

As soon as Eren felt and smelled that Levi was beside him, he turned to wrap his body around the Omega, trying to block him entirely from view and crooned to his mate around his snarls and growls. 

“M-Mr. Ackerman!” the Beta started, “Do you need assistance? Is this Alpha taking advantage of you?” The Alpha officer was silent, but creeping forward, with glowing eyes as he scented the smell of heat rolling off of the as of yet unbonded Omega. 

Eren immediately saw the Alpha scenting Levi, and he snarled in a fit of rage, letting go of Levi to pounce on the enemy Alpha. He was too close... “Don't fucking look at him! Don't fucking smell him! He's mine!” Eren shouted, trying to push the man out the door. The Alpha was shocked for a moment before he lifted his taser to zap Eren, almost sending the Alpha to the ground as his body seized up, shaking and convulsing where he stood. But that didn't stop Eren. As soon as the shock let up, he was breathing hard and moved to position himself between Levi and the intruders again, ignorant of the twitching in his nerves. 

A little more himself after being tased, Eren spoke through gritted teeth. “He's my mate. He wants me here. I'm helping him through his heat,” he hissed in explanation, trying to calm down to resolve the situation rationally. He couldn't get arrested right now, not when Levi needed him. It was fucking hard though, his instincts were going beserk to try and protect Levi; screaming at him to lunge and rip out their throats with his teeth. 

“That isn't true!” the woman said from behind them all, “Mr. Ackerman doesn't have a mate!” 

“He does now!” Eren snarled, taking a shaky step forward. 

“Eren,” Levi called, a demanding quality to his quiet and somewhat strained voice as he reached out to stay the Alpha, his gaze narrowed dangerously and fixed on the intrusive trio. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like that they had come inside his home without being invited, that he didn’t know them, though the woman was vaguely familiar, and especially the other Alpha that was eyeing him and scenting the air indiscreetly. He didn’t like that they were threatening his Alpha and attempting to separate him from the Omega. It did not matter that they were concerned; what business was it of theirs? Eren had been invited. 

“What he says is true… Leave… Now,” he addressed the strangers, gripping the blanket around him tighter and swaying ever so slightly on his feet as his fever spiked in warning and the cramping in his abdomen became stronger. His scent became heavier, distress leaking into it as the trespassers lingered; he needed them gone. “Get out!” he hissed vehemently, baring his teeth and glaring viciously. It was embarrassing and frightening to deal with in his current state, vulnerable and needy as he was. It didn’t help that the intense declaration from the Alpha had his instincts fluttering wildly with pride and possessiveness; Eren was his Alpha, strong and determined, protective and adoring, an ideal mate. He could feel the first rivulets of slick beginning to slide down the backs of his thighs in response and shifted uncomfortably, moving closer to Eren unconsciously, feeling safer for the proximity. 

The Beta stared wide eyed at the viciousness directed towards him and his partner from the tiny Omega. With Levi's admission, the man decided that the whole situation was a misunderstanding and that they would be reprimanded heavily if they continued to interrupt a mated couple during a heat. Lowering his gun, he nodded and said, “We were only checking to see you weren't attacked Mr. Ackerman. It seems like we were mistaken and will take our leave.” 

The woman clicked in outrage while his partner started up a growl that seemed challenging. Of course, the heat pheromones were taking their toll on the other male and he needed to get them out of there quick, lest there be bloodshed between the two Alphas. He grabbed his partner by the uniform and pulled him outside, managing to herd the woman away as well and shutting the mangled front door firmly behind them. 

As soon as the intruders left, Eren grabbed Levi roughly, crooning and marking him as much as possible. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll protect you.. no one will get near you again. I promise,” he said, mouthing Levi's scent gland to soothe the Omega. He let go sooner than he’d have liked though, to grab the giant armoire in the entrance and place it right in front of the front door. The thing was heavy as fuck but he managed to do it with sheer adrenalin. Racing back to Levi, he picked up the Omega and ran up the stairs to place him in his nest once more, continuing his crooning and petting as he tried to calm the Omega and also calm himself so that he didn't reek of rage. 

Levi clutched the Alpha as Eren carried him, feeling weak after the panicked encounter. His body thrummed and ached with the onset of another wave of heat, provoked by the intensity of the other male’s sincere determination to protect and care for him, the scent of his rage and show of his strength exciting his already eagerly clambering instincts. He did not let go when Eren settled him back into his cushioned and dishevelled nest, responding to the Alpha’s croons with soft cooing sounds and throaty calls of his own, greedily seeking the stroking touches of Eren’s hands on his skin. He wriggled to free himself of the blanket he’d wrapped around his body previously, becoming frustrated as he became further entangled and whined for the Alpha’s assistance, desperate to cover and be covered in their mingled scents. He _needed_ his claim on the Alpha, needed for Eren to know how his actions had been received, to reward him for his efforts. He nipped and mouthed at the Alpha instinctive and insistent, trying to convey his need as he squirmed and fidgeted in the bedding that held him captive.

“Stupid blanket,” Eren growled, ripping it away from his Omega’s body and chucking it across the room. The Alpha did the same with his underwear, then laid down on top of Levi to cover the Omega with his own hulking body. “Sorry… went a little crazy… no one but me should see you like this,” he huffed, scenting Levi's skin, and drowning the Omega in his scent. He wanted to bond Levi so bad, so no one could ever stake another claim, but he buried that thought when he smelt the fresh slick rolling down Levi's thighs. Eren immediately growled, flipping Levi over onto his stomach roughly then slid down the bed so that his eyes were at ass level. Grabbing the plump cheeks of Levi's ass, he pulled them apart to see the twitching and slick little hole as it pulsed. The Alpha immediately dove down to lick at the spot, tasting Levi's slick with a hearty moan. “Taste so good,” Eren growled gutturally, lapping at Levi's thighs then beginning to penetrate the Omega with his tongue to taste the substance directly from the source. 

He meant to tell Eren there was no need for apologies, meant to assure the Alpha that he was more than impressed with how he’d handled things, but he lost the capacity for words again momentarily as the Alpha practically drowned him in his claiming scent. His body reacted with immediate and exuberant desire, slicking wantonly while his scent encouraged the Alpha. Before he knew what had happened, he was on his belly, pressed to the bedding as his ass was rather abruptly under assault. His legs spread wide beneath him, bent and holding him aloft, providing leverage as he desperately tried to push back against the Alpha’s invading tongue. He couldn’t even find the tiniest shred of disgust for the act as he keened and whined, arching his back as much as he could and rocking back against his Alpha as his hands curled tightly in the bedding beneath him. It felt so incredibly good, not as good as a knotting, but still delightful to his instincts as the greedy sounds of Eren eating him out filled the silences between Levi’s harsh, breathy moans. His Alpha was spoiling him and he couldn’t do anything but encourage him. He wanted Eren, wholly consumed by the desire to have him, to claim him as it seeded itself deeply in his core and his body ached for the connection between them, though he was hardly able to coherently voice the desire, lost as he was to the pleasure the Alpha was enthusiastically providing him.

Satisfied with how loose Levi became under his tongue, Eren pulled back and licked his lips, savouring the taste of Levi on his tongue with a hum. “Sorry…” Eren repeated, flipping the Omega over again then lifting him up to seat him in his lap, nudging Levi's arms to wrap around his neck to hold on. “Can't wait… Gotta knot you,” he explained, the only notice he gave before he lined himself up and thrusted up inside the Omega. Being on his knees and holding Levi up was an interesting position, since he could control exactly how far he pushed up into Levi while the Omega could only hold on for dear life. It was the first position where Eren was fully in control, but in a way, he still wasn't. Staring into Levi's eyes and kissing him as the Omega moaned, it was like he was still being directed to do exactly what Levi wanted. The Alpha loved it. 

The pace was fast and hard, but Eren's expression was filled with affection, gold eyes looking deep into Levi's glowing blue. “I love you,” Eren whispered into Levi's mouth between biting kisses, “I’ll protect you… I promise…” 

Levi’s moans were hitched and stilted on every breath as Eren thrust up hard and fast into him, his thighs hugging the Alpha’s waist firmly as his arms squeezed around the back of his neck and his nails dug into his shoulders as he clung to Eren. He held the Alpha’s luminescent, honeyed gaze with his own from beneath heavily hooded lashes, meeting Eren’s kisses hungrily as he was impaled mercilessly. The Alpha’s words washed through him like a physical bolt of electricity, lighting up his skin and making him shudder uncontrollably. He broke away from the other male’s lips gasping, clenching around his manhood as more slick squelched out around it messily. The declaration made his need to be closer, to covet and claim almost unbearable and he was too exhausted to even attempt to keep fighting the instincts that clawed under the surface of his skin and clouded his mind. He didn’t doubt Eren’s sincerity, trusting in the intuitive pressure inside him that begged for a bonding; Eren was the only Alpha he’d ever been so wholly consumed by and the thought of letting him go again was painful. Just the possibility that Eren might not stay with him made his insides flutter with panic and though had he been in his right mind, he might have been able to object, to convince himself it was only the irrational part of the Omega side of him, but he wasn’t and everything inside him insisted.

He abruptly fisted a hand in Eren’s hair and used the grip to maneuver the Alpha’s head to the side before he leaned in. He buried his face in Eren’s neck, rubbing his own against it, scenting the Alpha and himself desperately, a low whine the only warning before he set his teeth to the Alpha’s shoulder and bit down until he tasted spiced copper, stiffening and moaning as his orgasm crashed over him without warning, thrust over the edge by the intimacy of bonding, the sheer satisfaction in knowing he had claimed _his_ Alpha. Eren had his answer.

Before Eren even knew what was happening, the bond hit him hard, taking his breath away as his pupils dilated. “Oh… _oh god_ ” he yelled out, not in panic but unrivalled ecstasy as he felt his entire being tied to that of Levi. His knot instantly flared as he orgasmed hard, mirroring Levi's movements to bite down on Levi's neck sharply. The blood flowing into his mouth made him delirious with euphoria; his Omega had accepted him as his Alpha. They were bonded for life. 

The Alpha continued to thrust minutely, allowing Levi's body to milk him for every last drop of seed, as he lapped at the wound he’d made on Levi's neck. His scent was filled with pride and victory, preening in the sting that was Levi's claim. Eren pulled back from the Omega’s neck to look him in the eyes then gave him a tender kiss. “You truly are mine now,” he said in awe, “And I’m yours… I cannot even think of a way to describe how happy I am…” He kissed Levi once more then laid them down, unable to stop petting and crooning to the Omega held tightly in his arms. “So perfect.. So wonderful… You're amazing, how did I get so lucky?” he breathed, running on hand through Levi's hair and the other up and down his back, “I'm so happy Levi… So fucking happy…” 

Levi hummed, lazily furling closer to Eren, comfortably tied to him and feeling blissfully secure and satisfied. The buzzing warmth of the freshly formed bond was a pleasant constant comfort, a knowing that he was not alone, that he was protected and adored. He sighed contentedly, fingering over the Alpha’s side and smiling fondly as he murmured his response, “You aren’t lucky, you’re just a persistent and lovable brat. You’re not bad…” he paused, breath hitching ever so softly as the Alpha’s knot throbbed and twitched inside him, “Not bad at all. Feels right…” He brushed his lips against the marking his teeth had branded onto the Alpha, swollen and bruised, but no longer bleeding, a perfectly placed and possessive bite that would scar over and serve as a warning to everyone else; this Alpha was his. He began to purr as his scent sweetened pleasantly, his contentment obvious as he let his Alpha dote on him, mouthing at Eren’s chest and collar affectionately, rewarding the Alpha for his efforts.

“You're wonderful,” Eren complemented, smiling against Levi's head as he nuzzled his face into the soft strands of Levi's black hair. “We have so much shit to figure out,” he realized, suddenly overwhelmed by the logistics, “But I guess we can figure it out once your heat is done… Shouldn't stress you out when you're like this and I doubt either of us are lucid enough to make decisions… Gotta wait for your heat pheromones to subside… But I’m not complaining… I get to fuck and make love to the most amazing Omega for an entire…” Eren's voice trailed off as he began to make a low thrum in his chest, echoing how giddy he was.

Levi smiled against Eren’s skin, hopelessly endeared by the Alpha’s rambling and he made a low sound in response to the one that came from his mate. “Just say forever brat, I know you want to,” he murmured huskily, nuzzling against the side of Eren’s neck and nosing at his scent gland, beginning to knead at the Alpha’s back. In the back of his head where his rationality was lazily resting, he agreed with Eren, knew that they had a lot to consider and talk about once his heat was over, but while he was so warm and sated and feeling complete, he didn’t want to think about anything outside their nest and the peace between the waves of intense desire. 

"Forever," echoed Eren, kissing the mark on Levi's neck tenderly before he started sucking on the Omega’s scent glands once again to ease the irritation Levi was probably feeling. He groaned as he felt his knot start to release, and smelled Levi's scent get stronger. "Fuck, already? Are the waves usually this often?" he asked, starting to move his hips as he rolled on top of Levi once again.

“No, but I’ve never taken an Alpha during a heat before. It’s different because of you Eren,” the Omega breathed, voice tapering into a breathy moan as Eren pressed inside him. Levi arched, legs squeezing tightly around the Alpha and stilling his movements a moment, just feeling him, running his nails up Eren’s back. “I like how you feel Alpha. You’re a perfect fit,” Levi whispered in Eren’s ear silkily, following the words up with a sharp nip to the lobe and hungry kisses to his jaw, seeking out his scent glands as the Omega began to buck his hips again, taking control of their pace and purring with satisfaction when the Alpha simply encouraged him. It was going to be a long first evening and an even longer week, but neither of them were complaining.


End file.
